Songs that Make Me Think of You
by Cjas
Summary: Insecure Edward, and Rock-chick Bella are secretly in love with each other. Will they ever get together? Will their friends Tanya and Jacob get in the way? Will there be lemons? Read to find out. All Human. Rated M.
1. Obsessed with You

**AN: Yeah, I know. I suck big time. I haven't dropped "Imprinting", but I just can't figure out how to write the two last chapters. I promise to figure it out soon.**

**This is my attempt to do a more…lemony story. I don't know why I felt the need to write this, but I did. Hope you like it. **

**Song for this chapter: **Obsessed with you, by the Orion Experience.

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I'd been in love with Bella Swan since fifth grade, when I wouldn't allow anyone but her to borrow my crayons. And I only allowed her because I liked her pigtails. Since then, I'd been in love with her. And as much as it killed me to admit it... I really didn't know her all that well.

I knew that she was a classic punk/rock girl, because of the Led Zeppelin poster in her locker, and because of the Sex Pistol shirt she sometimes wore.

I knew that she liked comedy shows, and that she could quote nearly every episode of 'Friends'.

I knew that she lived alone with her dad, Charlie Swan, the chief of police.

And I knew that I absolutely loathed her friend Jacob Black.

He wasn't the normal popular guy. Not a jock, not a party animal, not even a brain. Not he was something much worse than that.

He was a rock dude.

I would believe that almost every school has the type. There doesn't have to be a specific decade of music he listens to, but we all recognise him by the rock band t shirts, the black jeans, the messy but good looking hair, and the ear buds always hanging around his neck.

And he was one of Bella's best friends.

True I'd never seen them kiss, or hold hands, so the propably weren't friends with benefits, but still.

Every time I saw her hug him, or I saw him put his arm around her shoulder, I felt like dying.

Or putting a knife in the guys chest.

I was too much of a pussy to do anything about my soon-to-be unhealthy obsession with Bella, but I still didn't want her to have guy friends, that I felt threatened by.

I know, I know. Pathetic.

I'd always been overly self-conscious, and it seemed like I lost every little bit of confidence when I was around Bella. I was a major geek, with pale skin and glasses. I was a bookworm, who always got straight A's. I know, that should make me proud. But at Forks High, it wasn't cool being smart. Which was why I'd never pulled myself together, and talked to the object of my obssesion.

Bella Swan was a goddess. The way she looked, the way she moved, the way she spoke. Most people wouldn't call her an angel, properly because of the 'Bad Religion' t-shirt she had, but I didn't care. She was my girl.

Even if she didn't know it.

She was perfect, she was wonderful, she was…coming right at me.

_Fuck!_

She was walking with her best girl friends, Alice and Rosalie. The were laughing and chatting about a party they had been to this weekend, while Bella just sort of nodded, and smiled when necessary.

One more thing I loved about her. She wasn't shallow like most of the girls at our school.

She had more depth in her little finger, than most girls I knew had in their entire body.

Bella was wearing black skinny jeans, which made her ass look like heaven. True, I often fantasised about Bella and her body, but it was never her ass that first came to mind. Mostly it would begin with her eyes, then her hair, den her tits, her legs... and moving down, until she would turn around and reveal the beauty of her butt.

The reason I always noticed her eyes first, was not because I was a good guy, but because I had absolutely no control over my little Eddie, and it would be extremely embarrassing to get caught jerking off in the bathroom.

But when her ass was presented to me like that, it was fucking hard not to let my thoughts turn dirtier.

It felt like the three girls were moving in slow motion. Their hair was waving behind them, their movements were almost completely in sync. And if I knew even the tiniest bit about Alice Brandon, then they had propably rehearsed this.

They were still moving towards me, and I swallowed. My throat suddenly seemed bone dry, and I felt dizzy.

When the girls were only a few feet away, Bella looked at me, and _smiled_. She fucking smiled at me!

And not just a little half smile. The kind you only do 'cause you're so close to someone that it would be rude to _not _smile at them.

No this was a real fucking smile.

And damn, did she look beautiful. Her eyes sorta lightened up, like she was freaking ecstatic about seeing me.

That did not only do wonders for my seventeen year old heart, but also made Eddie rise to the occasion.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I was in love with Edward Cullen, and I had been since fifth grade, when he wouldn't allow anyone but me to borrow his crayons.

I just thought that was flippin' sweet, and then he even told me that my pigtails were pretty.

Yeah, I still remembered that.

Edward and I had never been really good friends, so I didn't really know much about him.

I knew that he was fucking smart, and was propably already being begged by all the Ivy League colleges there was to attend their school.

I knew that we liked the same kind of music. And I knew that he loved classical music.

I knew that he played the piano, and that his favorite movies were Godfather 1, 2, and 3.

I also knew that he had a girlfriend. Well, not technically a girlfriend, but a friend with benefits.

Or what ever the fuck it was called when some slut was all over my guy.

Or…the guy I liked.

The bitch's name was Tanya. Already at that point every thing went wrong. I mean, what the fuck kind of a name is _Tanya_?

She was a really smart kid, so she and Edward had the same friends and a ton of classes together.

And I got even luckier. Because, not only did they hang out almost every day after school, no, Tanya was also ridiculously pretty.

My luck just couldn't allow her to be some ugly ass slut, with horse teeth, and 50 extra pounds.

No, Tanya was a blond with huge blue eyes. Her hair had this redish color to it, which I was sure was dyed in.

And more than that… she had boobs. Huge boobs. Whenever I got upset about this fact, Rosalie always said:

"Don't worry Bells! Just think of it this was. She might have bigger girls right now, but in 50 years, when she's playing soccer with her tits, yours will still be nice and firm"

I didn't know if I should be flattered that Rose would say something like that to me, or worried that Rose thought about my tits.

Basically, I hated Tanya's guts. I wanted the bitch to disappear. And whenever I had this thought, she would always appear, and be humping Edward's leg.

Figuratively

Yeah, karma's a bitch.

It was Monday, and like most Mondays, Alice and Rosalie were busy telling me about a party at some guy's house. I usually didn't go to the same parties as Rose and Alice. Not because I didn't enjoy a good party, but because Rose and Alice were a pair of little sluts, who made out with everything that wasn't puking at those parties. But I loved them anyway.

"I'm telling you Bella, this guy was so wasted, that he would have hit on Principal Phillips!"

"Totally!" Rose snorted. "I saw him this one time, putting his arm around a bar stool, and I think he said something like; 'Hey babe, is this your first party? You want me to show you the place where we make out, or should I just put my tongue in your mouth right here?'"

"EW!" Alice yelled.

I nodded in agreement, and pretended to be listening. In reality, I was searching the halls for a set of deep green eyes, and auburn hair.

And then I saw him.

A few feet ahead of us, standing against his locker. I knew that it was his locker, because after nearly every class, I would walk past it, in hope of seeing him.

He was looking in our direction, but not really seeing anything. He was lost deep in thought, and that gave me some time to really look at him.

To appreciate his face, his body, his hair, his eyes. Just, the whole Edward.

And then, he _looked_ at me, and I smiled. One of those really big smiles that you reserve for people you're really happy to see. Not even Alice or Rose got this smile out of me.

It was only Edward that did that to me.

All too sudden the girls and I walked past him, and the eye contact was broken. And I was too much of a pussy to stop, and talk to him.

Pathetic.

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

It was lunch. The worst part of the day, and yet the best time of the day.

Two reasons:

One: The best part of the day because my table was only a few feet away from Bella's table. I could look at her as much as I wanted.

Two: It was the worst part of the day, because there was no chance of me walking close enough past Bella, to collect some of her body heat or a sniff of her perfume.

It was also the worst part of the day because Tanya always sat next to me.

Tanya was really special girl. No who was I kidding, Tanya was a pain in the ass, and the only reason I tolerated her, was because our parents were friends.

I guess to most people Tanya would seem pretty. Long pale hair, blue eyes, major boobs, that I quite frankly, didn't believe was real.

But I didn't see any of that as a turn on. No, _Bella_ was a turn on, and Bella and Tanya couldn't be more different.

Not just in their looks, but also in personality.

"…I got so scared! I told you that you should have spent the night at my house. I telling you, my room's haunted!"

I heard the last part of Tanya's story, and rolled my eyes.

She was supposed to be the second best at science at our school, and then she believed her room is haunted?

Goddamn.

I looked over at Bella, who was sitting with Alice and Rosalie. They were all laughing at something, and the smile on Bella's face was magnificent. I wished that I was the reason for it.

"Hey bro" Emmett's voice boomed over me.

Emmett looked a lot like a jock, but was nothing like one. Sure, he enjoyed working out, but really he was one of the best at math in our year.

Jasper sat down next to me, and handed me a coke, that he had bought for me. Jazz was a quiet guy, but he was still brilliant. He knew almost everything there was to know about history.

"I can't believe that you drink that stuff" Tanya huffed, obviously annoyed that our 'conversation' was interrupted.

"Don't you know it is bad for you?" she asked.

I just shrugged.

She huffed again, and then Emmett asked her:

"What got your panties in a twist?"

Tanya looked puzzled for a second, and then she turned to me.

"When you're ready for some…more adult company, let me know" and then, she got up, and walked away.

"If only she would stay away" I mumbled into my coke.

I looked at Bella's table again. There was something incredibly sexy about watching my girl eat. Or, well, not my girl, but…oh what the hell.

My Girl.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Did you like it? Hate it? Maybe even love it? Tell me please? **


	2. I Want You to Want Me

**AN: Second chapter. This story, BTW, is just a kind of 'Making- Writers block -Disappear' -thing. **

**Half-Lemon in the beginning of this Chapter. **

**Song for this chapter: **I Want You to Want Me, by Letters to Cleo

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners. **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_Edward ran his hand through my hair, and tucked it slightly. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips. _

"_God Bella, I love the little sounds you make. Moan for me again baby!" _

_I did. He didn't have to ask me, the movements of his lips and hands made me moan all on their own. _

_I loved it when Edward talked to me this way…it was so hot. _

"_Ed-ward!" I gasped. His hips were moving against mine, with a speed I'd never known. I felt things I hadn't felt before. _

"_Yes, Bella, yes! You're mine, say it! Tell me that you're mine"_

"_Yo-u…'rs!" I was having a hard time breathing, let alone speaking. _

"_Not. Good. Enough!" Edward commanded. "Again"_

"_I'm…yours" I moaned out. _

"_Good love, now come!" _

_I was so close, and his words brought me right at the edge, I was sure that with one more thrust…_

_**Biiip. Biiip. Biiip. **_

Fuck. Shit. Crap. Hell. Goddamn it. Ass. Stupid cock-blocking alarm clock.

I had these dreams so often, but every time the alarmclock woke me, I got just as pissed as the first time.

I got up, and went to take a shower. A long, cold shower.

While I was getting clean, I started thinking. I really didn't know if Edward was the dominate type, if he was possessive. I didn't know.

It was just a fantasy. Sure I got all hot and bothered, but I would believe that every kind of dream about Edward would do the same thing to me.

If I ever got Edward in one of the many positions that I'd dreamed him into, then it really wouldn't matter to me if we made sweet and gentle love, like I wanted him to.

Or if it was just fucking.

I'd never thought of myself as kinky, and I didn't really think I was. But I was sure that I would like whatever Edward wanted to do to me.

Unless it involved a toothbrush, a leather suit, and a drunk German guy.

Then I'd propably pass.

I quickly got dressed, not really caring what I put on. Lucky for me, Alice didn't know how much I liked Edward, or she would have dragged me out to buy an entire new wardrobe.

Now, I wasn't ashamed of Edward. Not at all. I just didn't want Alice to know. She would go all 'Helpful-Friend' on me, and I didn't want that. It was propably childish as hell, but I wanted Edward to like me for me… not because of my new hair, new clothes, or my new make up.

But, I had told Rosalie.

When I'd first told her, she'd asked me:" Then why aren't you two fucking?"

I'd explained to her that I wanted a relationship, not a fuck buddy.

Her only response to that had been: "Well damn Bella, haven't anyone ever told you that some of the best relationships starts out as purely physically?"

Somehow, I didn't believe that.

Rose had once told me that if I really wanted a guy's attention, then I should just leave my panties in his locker.

At first I'd been intrigued, but then I remembered that Rosalie was a one night type of gal, who didn't want a guy to stick around too long.

If I wanted a relationship with Edward, then it propably wasn't the best idea to remind him of a porn movie. Which I'm pretty sure is the place Rose got the idea from.

I got down stairs, and grabbed an apple before I went to my car.

My beloved truck. I'd named it Chevler.

It was a monster, and it made noises like an airplane, but it was all mine and I loved it.

I drove to school, while listening to Letters to Cleo. It was a really old song, but I loved it. It also matched my mood, and my feelings for Edward.

Not all my favorite songs matched the 'Bella-and-Edward-4-Fucking-Ever'- mood, but a lot of them did.

Propably because I thought of him nearly constantly.

I parked my car in my usual spot, and got out. Then I did my next morning routine.

I went to Jake's spot, and waited for his car.

Jake and I had known each other since we were five. Our dad's had been fishing buddies since before I was born, but they'd never brought me and Jacob for their weekly trips.

Then one day, when I was five, while my mom still lived with us, my dad didn't want to cancel the fishing trip and Renee wasn't home, so dad had just brought me along for the ride.

My dad, and Jacob's dad, Billy, placed us in Billy's living room, and got the neighbour wife to watch us. Turned out, Jake and I didn't need a babysitter.

We could entertain ourselves, and didn't do much trouble. Jake and I were inseparable from that first moment.

Even now. Jacob and I had some very strict traditions. Like this morning thing, where I went to 'his' parking spot. And then, there were our weekly Sundays.

Every Sunday afternoon, I would go to La Push, and we would spent the day in Jake's garage, listening to music, talking trash about people we hated, drinking way to much soda, talking, and enjoying ourselves.

I was interrupted in my train of thought, when an old rabbit Volkswagen pulled up next to me.

Some loud Heavy Metal blasted through the windows, and Jake stepped out.

Most people thought that... Jacob Black looked dangerous. I guess it was a good thing that Charlie knew Jacobs dad, or I propably wouldn't be 'allowed' to see Jake.

And I could totally see why people thought of him that way.

Jacob was really tall, almost insanely tall. He had a lot of muscles, and rust-colored skin. He was always wearing worn out jeans, and some black t shirt. And a signature trade mark about Jake was the ear buds, always hanging around his neck.

"Hey Bells" he smiled when he saw me. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth, so his words came out sort of muffled.

"Hi" I said, smiling at him.

Now that I'd seen Jake, I had plenty of time to look around the lot to find Edward. At first I couldn't find him, but then I met a pair of piercing green eyes from pretty far away.

**

* * *

EPOV**

God how I hated that guy.

I saw the way Jacob got out of his car, with a cigarette in his mouth. With his stupid rock band t shirts, and his insufferable loud music.

Yeah, I sounded like an old lady, and I fucking knew it.

In reality, the only reason I hated him, was because he was so close to Bella every day. Because if he wanted to, he had the chance to impress Bella, and sweep her off her feet.

I was busy staring at Bella without seeming obvious about it, when I heard someone behind me say:

"Hey Eddie!"

"Fuck you Em" I answered. Emmett was the only one I'd ever told about my love for Bella. It wasn't because I didn't want to shout it from the rooftops, but I knew Jasper. And he would start preaching about the importance of chastity.

Jasper's dad was the minister in Forks, so Jasper and his sister Angela were both very religious. And they did not try to hide it.

"So, you crushing on Bella again?" Emmett asked.

"It's not a crush, it more than that." I said in a strained voice.

"Oh really?" Emmett said with withheld laughter. "Have you ever talked to the girl? I mean besides fifth grade?"

"Yes." I said curtly, while starting to think back.

_Flashback:_

"_Hi Edward" I heard the most beautiful voice behind me say. _

_I turned quickly, and nearly died on the spot when I saw who was talking to me. _

_Bella fucking Swan, was standing right in front of me, and was smiling the sweetest smile I'd ever seen. She was wearing a Radiohead t shirt, and a pair of regular blue jeans. _

_She had her back pack casually slung over her shoulder, and was tucking on a strand of hair. _

_She looked fucking edible. _

_**Speak fuckhead, **__a voice yelled inside my head. __**You've been trying to gather enough courage to speak to this girl most of your life, and now you get the moment served on a fucking silver plate, and you turn mute?!**_

_**What the fuck??!!!**_

"_Ohm… Hi" I said in a nervous voice._

_And fuck me, if her face didn't light up like a shooting star, and she suddenly looked like a little girl, whose cat just had been saved from a fucking tree. _

"_I was just wondering…if you got the new seating arrangements for biology?"_

"_Yeah, I uhm… did" I coughed, nearly choking on the words. _

"_So, I guess you know that we are supposed to sit next to each other from now on then?"_

_Knew it? When I'd seen the paper with that piece of information, I'd been jumping up and down, screaming like a 12 year old girl. _

_**Dear God, **__I prayed inside my head. __**Please, do not let her be asking me if I'm willing to trade seat with Angela Whitlock. I promise that if you do this little thing for me, then I'll never again tell Jasper to shut the fuck up, when he starts to talk about you.**_

_**I will also stop referring to you as 'The man who invented sex' in front of my grandmother. **_

"_Yeah, I know" I mumbled. _

"_So, I was just wondering, if you could give Mr. Banner this note for me?" She gave me a note. "I'm not going to be able to get to the doctor in time if I stay to give him this."_

_I took the note._

"_I know it's a lot to ask, but I need to get to the hospital in," she looked at her watch. " ten minutes, and the bell doesn't ring until after fifteen." _

"_No, no" I said quickly. "It's no trouble at all. So, you're going to the doctor?"_

_Way to go Cullen, now she'll think you're stalking her. _

"_Yeah, I actually have an appointment about my cold." she smiled. _

"_But, you're okay with the note thing?" she asked._

"_Totally," I said. _

"_Thank you so much!" she laughed. She touched my arm, and then she ran. _

_End of flashback._

That had been two weeks ago, and I was try to get myself ready to talk to her. So far, it wasn't going to well.

**

* * *

**

AN: Awww… they are really in love huh? Let's hope they'll get together soon… :D Please leave me some love, even if this story is just a short project.


	3. I'm In Love with a Girl

**AN: So in this chapter we finally get some interaction between these lovebirds. Oh and don't expect all updates will come this fast ;D I'm just spoiling you right now. **

**Song for this chapter: **I'm in love with a girl, by Gavin DeGraw.

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners. **

**

* * *

EPOV**

Mr. Banner was one of those unqualified teachers that worked at every High School in the states. You know the type. Greasy hair, glasses, some sort of outdated yellow suit.

He always thought he knew everything… even though it sometimes was me who was teaching the class, while Mr. Banner was the one who were taking notes.

I'd seen them. He really took notes when I spoke.

But, I still couldn't help but to love his class, 'cause it was the only class I had with Bella.

I'd decided that today would be the day that I would man up, and fucking talk to her. I wasn't ready or brave enough to ask her out yet, but I guess it spoke to my advantage that I'd decided to speak in front of her for once.

I was going through some notes for another class, trying to look busy, when Bella entered the classroom.

She was looking perfect. Her long brown hair was in a cute little pony tail-like thing, that I had no idea what was called. She was wearing a dark, blue shirt that just made her look flawless.

She smiled at sat down next to me. Her eyes went to my face, and she said a quick 'hi'.

"Hi Bella" I said, thanking God or whatever that my voice wasn't trembling.

"So, did you do the homework for to day?" she asked me, while pulling a strand of her hair.

Fuck! Her voice was even prettier when she was talking to _me_! I didn't even know that was frucking possible.

"Yeah" I mumbled, dreading the moment to come.

I hated the fact that, because I was the smartest student at school, every one thought that it was a giving that they could copy my work.

I never allowed anyone to do that, 'cause in my head it just seemed unfair.

Sure, I didn't have to work so hard for my good grades, but I stilled worked for them. Why should others not have to do the same?

But, I was sure that I liked Bella enough to make an exception.

"Me too." She smiled. "It was kinda hard, I think, but I got it done."

_Sweet Jesus, fucker! _I thought.

She didn't want to copy my homework, she just wanted to exchange opinions with me.

"I know. A lot of people find gene manipulation difficult." I smiled, without seeming condescending, I hoped.

"Tell me about it. " She laughed quietly, seeming relieved that I didn't put her down.

"Hey I was thinking, would it be weird if I asked you to help me with the homework? Just for this class!" She said hurriedly.

"It would be great to actually understand what the textbook says for once"

YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!

It wasn't exactly a date, but close enough that my heart did a small victory dance.

"Sure." I said, trying to sound casual, but properly came of as arrogant.

"When do you want to do it?" fuck! It sounded like I was talking about sex. Shit, shit, shit, shit!

"Uhm… today? After school? We could stay here at if you want or we could go to my place?"

"I think your place." I said in a laughing voice. "The cleaning lady came on to me last time I stayed after school"

"Fuck. Really?" Bella asked in a laughing voice. Goddamn! Bella said 'Fuck'. I was constantly thinking about sex when I was with her, but hearing her say my freaking favorite word, which just happened to be a swear one, just made Eddie pressing harder against my pants.

"Yeah," I nodded. "She was all over me. I thought she might jump me at some point. Which is extremely scary, since she's nearly sixty"

Bella threw her head back, and laughed so loud that Mr. Banner started shushing her.

I hadn't even noticed that class had begun, which was a new one for me.

I looked at Bella again.

Her laugh wasn't fake like Tanya's was. When ever Tanya laughed, I always got the feeling that she had rehearsed it many times.

Bella just laughed like that naturally.

"So, how did you let the cleaning lady down?" Bella whispered.

"I told her I was flattered, but that she was way out of my league." I whispered back, being completely truthful.

She laughed again.

"Oh shit Edward, what are you doing to me?"

Okay, so I knew that she was meaning, how I made her laugh so hard, but my mind went straight to the gutter.

I imagined her moaning that same sentence, while moving underneath me.

"_Oh Edward, what are you doing to me? Oh…UHM…yes!"_

And please welcome Eddie to the stage!

"I like your shirt" she mumbled to me.

I looked down at the Nirvana t-shirt I was wearing under my button down shirt. I didn't really know the band, but I had bought the shirt right after seeing a poster with the band in Bella's locker, in hope of her noticing it.

"Thanks" I said, ecstatic that I'd gotten her attention.

"Have you heard some of the songs on 'Bleach'? They are amazing!"

Oh fuck!

"Uhm..yeah" I mumbled. "They are good."

Bella smiled like a kid on Christmas morning, glad that I liked an album that she liked too.

I tried to look enthused, but couldn't.

This was beyond stupid. I was fucked if she found out how badly I wanted to impress her. She'd propably think I was some kind of Geeky stakler.

Class ended way to quickly, but it didn't matter that much, 'cause I knew that I would see her again in only a very few hours.

"So, I'll see you later?" she asked, while we stood outside the classroom.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the parking lot after last period?" it came out as a question.

"Great! See you then" she waved, and went to her next class.

I exhaled. I was the luckiest fucking dude ever. Now, I would just have to find a way to actually listen to that album 'Bleach' before school ended.

**

* * *

BPOV**

Fuck yeah! Fuck yeah! FUCK YEAH!!

I. Had. A. Date. With. Edward. Fucking. Cullen!

And it wasn't even because of an excuse.

Okay, so maybe I wasn't exactly failing biology, but I really _did_ need the help Edward could give me.

And the fact that I would get an hour or two more to stare at him, wasn't half bad either.

Since it was lunch, and I had a thing with Jake, I went to the back of the school. I'd agreed to meet Jake alone for lunch today, though what I really wanted was to go to the cafeteria, and just look at Edward the whole time.

I found Jacob leaning against the gym wall, smoking and looking incredible bored.

"Hi Jake, what's up?"

"Not much" He blew out some smoke. "So, you wanna hang out after jail ends?"

That was Jacob's way of referring to school.

"I'd like to, but I can't" I sat down on the ground, and tucked on a piece of grass. I was getting mentally ready to tell Jacob a lie.

It wasn't because I didn't want Jake to know that I was in love. But Jacob hated Edward, and I didn't need my best friend to talk shit about the love of my... something.

"Why? Your dad dragging you to Port Angeles again?" Jacob asked, handing me his cigarette.

I wrinkled my nose.

"Jake you know I don't smoke." I said to him, not taking the cigarette.

"It never stopped you before" He said.

I shrugged. He was right, but I had a feeling that Edward didn't like smokers, and I wanted Edward to like me.

In truth, I wasn't a smoker. I just smoked sometimes. A little. Like, three a month or something like that.

"I don't feel like it right now." I mumbled. I noticed that I had almost pulled out all the grass from the area around me.

"Okay" Jake shrugged.

"So, what is it your doing after school?"

I took a deep breath. This was it. Would I tell Jacob the truth, or would I lie?

"I have something to do."

There. That wasn't a lie, but not the complete truth either. And really, what would I tell Jake anyway? It wasn't a real date, but not exactly friends hanging out either.

If I knew myself, I would've told Jake, I said to myself.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, _a voice whispered in my head.

"Okay then" Jake said. "We're still on for Sunday afternoon though?"

"Yeah, sure" I told him.

I heard the bell ring, and I got up from the ground.

"You coming Jake?" I asked him.

"Naw, I don't really feel like it." He laughed. "You wanna skip class with me?"

"No thanks" I smiled. I never skipped with Jake. I didn't exactly know for sure what he did when he skipped, but somehow, I had a feeling that I really didn't want to be a part of it.

I went inside the school building, and quickly caught up with Rose. I looked around to see where Alice was.

"You can talk, Alice is in the bathroom touching up her make up. What's up?" Rosalie said smugly.

"I sorta have a date with Edward Cullen this afternoon." I whispered.

Rosalie stopped in the middle of her movement, which made her look like a cartoon.

"WTF?! Really? Tell me you're shitting me! You've got to be kidding!" she nearly screeched.

"Auch, Rose a little lower, I think you're hurting the ears of every dog in the country!" I hissed.

"Sorry" Rose whispered a pulled me to the side of the hallway.

"Tell me fucking everything" Rosalie demanded.

I did.

"OMFG! OMFG! This is unbelievable! And you didn't even use one of my tricks? You just…told him the truth?"

She sounded disgusted by the last part, and looked like she'd just stepped on a dirty bug with her 500 dollar shoes.

"Well, I didn't exactly say 'Edward you're the love of my life', but yeah, I told him the truth about me biology homework."

"Oh Bella, baby!" Rosalie cooed. "I have so much respect for you now! You," she pointed at me, "Are the wind beneath my wings"

"No, Rose, No!" I said, trying to sound stern. What a good load of crap that did me.

Rosalie started dancing around the hall, while singing that awful song. She knew just how much I hated it.

She was so busy doing a dance move that she didn't see a giant man standing in her way, and she bumped into him with a loud 'Humpf!'

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry" Rose said, for once looking sorry for something she'd done.

"Did I hurt you?" she fluttered her eyelashes, when she saw the guy she'd bumped into.

"No, not at all" the man/guy said. "I'm Emmett."

"Rosalie." Rose cooed.

"Rose," I mumbled, "We need to get going."

She nodded, and went with me with a quick "Bye Emmett!"

When we were out of Emmett's ear reach, I said:" You do know that Emmett is Edward's best friend, right?"

"Yes, I know," Rose said, looking dazed. "Maybe we can double date?"

I smiled. I'd never seen Rose like that before, and suddenly, I had an epiphany. I looked that way whenever Edward was around!

**

* * *

**

AN: All done. I wanted to have a little Rose and Em in this story, and I'm pretty sure that there will be some Alice/Jasper stuff too.

**So, what do you guys think there will happen in the next chapter? *Wriggles eyebrows* do you think it'll be a little dirty? **

**Oh and I know that it wasn't very dramatic the way Bella and Edward agreed to meet, but how dramatic is your first real crush/love? Really?**

**Leave me love please. Will you all hate me a lot, if we make an experiment? Double the reviews = Update? Let's try that ;) **

**oh BTW: Have any of you actually ever listened to Nirvana's album 'Bleach'? I would love to hear you're opinions of it, if you have...**


	4. About a Girl

**AN: _Reader: Why Cjas, didn't you say something in your last chapter, about not posting until you hit 12 reviews?_**

**Yes I did, now shut it. **

**Song for this chapter: **About a Girl, by Nirvana.

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**

* * *

EPOV**

I was a royal fuckhead.

In biology I'd made Bella believe that believe that I loved that stupid album by Nirvana. 'Bleach.' I winced just by thinking the word.

I didn't want to go to Bella's house unprepared, so at lunch, I'd gone to the computer room, and listened to some of the songs on the album.

How wonderful the world would be, if I liked the songs? If I enjoyed every single part of the album?

But _noooo_, I had to hate it.

True, I had only heard one of the songs before I'd turned the computer off, but I was pretty sure that the three minutes had been enough to damage my hearing permanently.

I dreaded going to Bella's house. I'd been looking forward to going all day, but now, I was afraid that she would turn on 'Bleach' and I would have to pretend that I liked it.

I was driving behind her truck. We had agreed to drive our own cars, since that would be the smartest, and I was grateful for this now. I would have sometime to prepare for our alone time. God I sounded like a pervert.

Bella's truck pulled into the driveway by an old, white house. She got out, and leaned against her car, while waiting for me.

"Hi again" she smiled, her cheeks very red. She must think it's very cold, I thought to myself.

"Hey," I said, trying to avoid her gaze. If I looked into her beautiful eyes, then I was sure I would melt completely.

The house looked very much like a man's place. There weren't any small things all over the place. There were furniture, a TV, and a ton of pictures of Bella through the years.

I looked closer at a picture of Bella ice-skating. She wasn't doing a very good job, or so it would appear. On some of the pictures there was a woman, who looked like an older version of Bella. Propably her mother.

"Come on," I heard her behind me. "Stop looking at my picture, and come with me? We were supposed to study, remember?"

"Sure," I nodded. I suddenly noticed that I hadn't said that many words since I got there. This was not helping me in my plan to 'Wow' Bella.

We went up the stairs, to her room down the hall. I nearly gasped. I didn't really didn't know what I had expected. This room was so…Bella. So right for her.

Her walls were a very light green color. There were little pictures, paintings, posters, and photos all over the place. Her bedspread was a dark purple, and her sheet was black.

She a funny little lights every where, all in different colors. Candles, books, and CD's covered her desk and nightstand.

She had a laptop, which was completely packed with stickers. Her door was painted different shades of blue on the inside, and a very comfy, and old looking chair was standing in the middle of the room. It's base was light pink, but it was covered in stripes, all in different colors.

"Wow" I said, looking around with wide eyes. There were so many things, and it didn't even feel cramped together. The room just made you want to look at everything there was, and didn't make you feel claustrophobic.

"It's so colorful" I said, sounding like a complete retard. "It's very you"

"Thank you" Bella looked so relieved that I liked her room, that I almost kissed her.

"Should we get started?" I offered.

Bella nodded, and pointed towards her bed. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm just gonna put on some music. I hope you don't mind? I learn the best if I have some faint background music."

"It's fine Bella, you can do what you want" it was true, I would deny her nothing.

While I sat down on her bed, I was suddenly gripped by panic. What if she put on 'Bleach'? I would never be able to help her with her homework, if I had to listen to that noise. And I wanted to astonish her with my abilities to help her.

She put on a song that I recognized was a Nirvana song. I tensed.

It was surprisingly sweet and gentle, but I just waited for the noise to start.

While all this went through my head, another part of my brain noticed that her bed was soft, but not too soft. Perfect for movement.

_Dickhead! What kind of movement are you thinking about?_

Bella sat down the bed as well, and looked at me. Then she wrinkled her forehead.

"Is something wrong? You're really tense" she looked concerned.

"Is that a song from 'Bleach'?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah, it's 'About a girl' why? I thought you liked this album?"

"I don't!" I suddenly burped out. "I only bought the t shirt 'cause I saw a poster with the band in your locker, and when you asked me about the album, I just wanted to impress you. And then I listened to this dreadful song doing lunch, and I found out that I hated the album. I'm sorry for deceiving you, I'll leave."

I was just about to get up, and walk out of the colorful heaven on earth, when Bella started laughing.

She laughed out loud, and nearly rolled of her bed.

"What is it?" I asked. I had no idea what she thought was so funny.

"I'm sorry" she gasped. "it's just, I've wanted to impress you for so long, that hearing you trying to do the same thing, is just so great!"

"Really?" I asked, amazed with the beauty of a laughing Bella.

"Yeah" she nodded. "What song did you hear? I know that 'Bleach' is not for everyone, but you must have heard one of the bad ones"

"I think it was called 'Sweet Meat'." I wrinkled my nose. I truly hated that song.

"Yeah, that's a tough one." Bella nodded. Her eyes had a certain sparkle, and her voice seemed like music. It was always like that, but when Bella was talking music, she turned very excited. Like when Tanya talked GPA's.

"So," Bella said, leaning closer to me. I could smell faint soap on her, her perfume, and the natural Bella smell. All my thoughts were about Bella being close enough to kiss her, to run my fingers through her hair, to push her onto the floor and just ravish her.

"What kind of music do you like?"

_Stop Cullen, stop. If she's close enough to do any of that, then she is certainly close enough to notice your RAGGING HARD ON! _

"Uhm…I like Linkin Park, Muse, sometimes I like Puddle of Mud. And then I really like classical music." I blushed while saying the last part.

"Me too" The goddess before me said. "I prefer to listen to classical music while doing my math homework. It helps my brain to focus."

"I know" I nodded, feeling excited that she didn't laugh. "It just sends these waves of relaxation through me."

She nodded.

I looked around her room again. It was really a beautiful room. Bella stood up, and changed the CD into something else. She looked at me for a minute before saying:

"It really isn't like you imagined it, is it? My room, I mean"

"I don't think I imagined anything about it really" I quickly said.

_That's a lie Cullen, and you know it. _

Bella sat down in front of me again. Her hair was so beautiful, like silk and the sky in the same time. I'd never been much of a poet, so I had no idea how to describe her wonderful hair.

_Stop Cullen, focus on something other than her hair. Like what she's saying, for fuck's sake! _

"…shouldn't we?" she finished.

Shit, shit, shit, shit! I hadn't heard half of what she'd just said.

"Uhm, sorry what?"

Yeah, that's right fuckhead. Make her feel even less important.

**

* * *

BPOV**

He didn't hear me? Oh my god, was I that boring?

"Oh, I just said, that we should properly start studying. Right?" I asked him. He was so gorgeous! All I could think of was his lips….and things that was placed lower on his body.

"Yeah, we should."

I got up from the bed again, and grabbed my book bag. I found my biology homework, and laid the book on the purple bedspread.

I looked up at Edward, and was just about to say something, when I felt a pair of lips hard on mine.

Edward's one hand was on the back of my neck, while the other one was on my waist.

His lips were incredibly soft. And his tongue demanded that I allowed it entrance. And I did. I had no objections.

I moaned loudly. I leaned close to him, and ran my hand down the front of his chest. He groaned, and his hand on my wait glided down to my butt, where it squeezed. Hard.

I let out a little whimper, which made Edward grab my hair even tighter. He pulled me onto his lap, and that was just fine with me. That way it was easier for me to open his button-down shirt.

"Mmmh... Bella" he whispered.

_It's always the quiet ones, that makes the most noise doing sex._

With his shirt open, I could more easily touch him. And god! He was the most perfect person ever.

He wasn't pure muscle like his friend Emmett, but he wasn't as skinny as Eric Yorkie, a guy in my math class.

His abs were very well defined, and his skin was silky and wonderfully smooth. And I ran my hand down his chest and stomach.

I was very self-conscious, and it was only in my head that I allowed myself to think dirty things. And lately, I'd thought a lot of dirty things about Edward. That explained why I weren't able to do what I really wanted. Which was licking his upper body.

So, I was a virgin. I'd kissed only one guy before Edward, and that was about the most sexual thing I'd ever done.

And fuck yeah I was nervous, but I had a feeling that Edward wasn't that much more experienced than me. That calmed me down a little.

"Bella, oh.." he mumbled quietly, clearly liking me touching his stomach.

His hand was still on my ass, switching between squeezing, and caressing it. The other hand was in my hair, gently nuzzling my scalp.

I licked his bottom lip, before sucking it into my mouth. That made him tremble... yum.

In the end, our heated kisses ended. But we didn't break apart. Edward made me lay down on my side, and then he spooned me.

He buried his nose in my hair, and sniffed. I laughed gently.

"Did you just smell my hair?" I asked him, playing with the fingers on his left hand.

"Yes" he didn't sound like it was a big deal. "Your hair smells good. Actually, your entire body smells amazing."

"Thanks, so do you" and he did. He had a very masculine scent, that didn't come from cologne. It came from Edward.

I didn't know how long we lay there, on top of my small twin size bed, just touching each other, and looking at the rain on my window.

I had been in love with Edward for so long, and now he was spooning me, after the hottest make out session in my very young life. True, I hadn't done that many 'hot' things, but that wasn't the point.

The point was, that it was Edward I was doing it with.

**

* * *

**

AN: So, they finally made out! So, I know that it wasn't that hot, or anything special, but really… it's their first kiss together, and Edward is a little geeky in this story. How hot could it be?

**Another thing: if you're wondering why I pick the songs for the chapters, that I do, here's the explanation:**

**Sometimes the lyrics fit the chapter, sometimes the mood the song has fits, and sometimes I only pick the song because of the title. **


	5. Should I Stay or Should I Go

**AN: Yea!! Update! **

**Uhm…not much else to say… except this is really short. sorry 'bout that. **

**Song for this chapter:** Should I Stay or Should I Go, by The Clash

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners. **

**

* * *

BPOV**

_"So, last night was perfect, and I thought about you in the shower this morning…."_

No that would make me sound like some creepy stalker. And really, should I admit that I thought about him in my private times? I don't think so.

_"I had fun yesterday. You wanna hang out again to day?"_

No that smelled and sounded like desperation. The last thing I wanted Edward to think about me was that I was desperate.

Rose had told that guys didn't like desperate girls. Not that I would know. I'd only kissed two other guys before Edward, and those weren't worth mentioning.

_"Edward, you're so beautiful, and I'm completely in love with you. Won't you please be mine, and take me with you into the sunset on a white horse?"_

Yeah Bella, tell him that, I thought to myself. Tell him that you're crazy.

The truth was that I had been avoiding Edward all day. Not because I wasn't thinking about him constantly, or because I regretted what we'd done the day before. No, I'd been avoiding him, 'cause I had no idea what to say to him.

As mentioned before, I'd kissed two other guys. The first one was a guy I met when I was visiting my mom in Phoenix. The other one was Jake, once when we were 9. We'd been curious like all kids get, when they have a boy/girl friend.

None of those could be compared to Edwards kiss.

I still needed a way to get close to Edward, and start a conversation without embarrassing myself.

What if at lunch, I went past him, and sorta 'spilled' my soda into his lap? Then I would have an excuse to get near his crotch, which was a secret desire of mine. No, that properly wasn't a good idea. With my luck, he would be offended, and tell the principal about it.

I would love to have that kind of conversation with our 80 year old principal, who still made boys and girls sit on different benches at football games.

When lunch actually arrived, I decided that I was acting childish, and that there was no reason at all to avoid Edward. And I also decided that I wouldn't do the soda thing. How bad could it be to talk to him, really? He was properly just as insecure as I was.

It would be okay.

I was so fucking wrong.

When I entered the cafeteria with Alice and Rosalie, I was looking around the room to find Edward. And I found him all right.

There, sitting next to that bitch called Tanya, was Edward eating his lunch. The bitch, slut, whore, whatever I could call her, looked very cozy, with her arm around Edward. She was eating a banana, clearly trying to make Edward think of a blow job.

She would catch his eye, and then stuff the fruit so far down her throat, that I started hoping she could choke on it.

"Damn!" Rose said, looking at the same thing as I was. Alice had gone to the bathroom, so we could talk freely.

"Is Tanya trying to seduce your man, or is she trying to make herself throw up? That is so not how you give a blow job! Everybody knows that. Or everybody who has ever given a blow job knows that!"

"Two can play that game!" I said, and took of my sweatshirt. "Here, hold my shit" I told Rose.

"Fuck yes girl!" Rosalie laughed. "Show that bitch who's the boss!"

Underneath my sweatshirt, I was wearing a very tight black silk top, which looked very conservative on the front. But it had no back what so ever.

I walked over to Edward's table, with a little sway on my hips. Edward caught my eyes, and his pupils went huge. He stared at my breasts for a while, before he looked at my face again. The way his eyes light up when he saw me, just confirmed my belief. Edward wouldn't mind my interrupting.

**

* * *

EPOV**

If I had to listen to Tanya's horrible stories, about her wild and crazy Wednesday night – which she had spent home alone with her cat Toby- then I would stick a pencil in my eye. Or her eye.

She didn't get that I did not like her. She also didn't get why I had turned down her offer to spend the weekend at her place.

I did not find Tanya attractive at all. Sure, her breasts were pretty big, but truth be told, the reminded my a little too much of fruit to actually turn me on.

I'd been trying to find Bella all day, but hadn't succeeded. I was starting to get the feeling that she was avoiding me, which was killing me.

Did she regret our kiss Wednesday night? I didn't, but what did I know. I was just a goofy geek, who'd been in love with Bella for fucking ever. She properly didn't think of me that way. I didn't even know where I'd gootne the courage to kiss her from. She'd just been sitting there, looking so fuckin doable, that I couldn't control myself.

I'd spent most of the night after I got home from Bella's, with my hand around my cock, and my eyes shut. I'd kept replaying her little sounds and the way her skin felt under my hands, over and over in my head.

I looked at Tanya again, when I heard her make some odd sounds. She had a banana stuffed down her throat, and her eyes were half closed. She was properly trying to look sexy, but she really just looked a little like a cartoon character.

"This is so good Edward!" she tried to purr. She sound like she had a cold.

"Ohm… okay?" I mumbled, and looked away from her. The minute my eyes left Tanya's, they found a pair of deep brown eyes instead.

Bella was walking towards my table, looking fucking hot. She was wearing some kind of shiny black shirt, which was very tight around her perfect chest.

She had nice breasts. They weren't ridiculously big like Tanya's, but they weren't too small either.

Bella's hips were swaying, as she reached my table. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see that Tanya had left the disgusting banana on the table, and was now sending death glares towards my girl.

But Bella didn't care.

"Hey Baby" she purred, doing the purr thing right. She didn't sound like she had a cold, she sounded like she wanted sex. Damn, I wanted that to!

Bella put her hand on my shoulder, and leaned down to kiss me. Her soft lips met mine, and before she could do anything more to make her little show interesting, I deepened the kiss.

Sure I liked the small, sweet kisses Bella and I had given each other the day before. They were nice, and cozy, but I really did prefer to use my tongue against hers.

Bella made a little moaning sound, and I couldn't help but to pull her onto my lap.

She ran her fingers into my hair, and started playing with it, while her hips moved on top of mine.

Now it was official. I was going to skip next period, and take Bella against the lockers instead.

I didn't care that we were in the cafeteria, with properly the entire school looking at us. I just kissed Bella like there was no fucking tomorrow.

Sure I could hear Emmett whistling next to me, and I could hear Bella's girl friends giggling. Bella properly could too.

But she didn't seem to care either.

Suddenly Bella broke the kiss, and at first I thought I'd done something wrong, but then I noticed that she didn't move away from me. She was still seated on my lap, with her hands in my hair. She was just breathing really heavily.

"Bella!" a small shrieking voice sounded from behind my baby. She turned, and I looked to see who had interrupted us as well.

Her little friend with the short dark hair was looking at her with a mixture of shock and anger on her face.

"Bella," the pixie said again "We need to talk. Girls bathroom, now!" she ordered.

Bella nodded, and put her forehead against mine.

"I have to go." She smiled, as she planted a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I can I see you after school?" I asked her, not knowing or caring where I had the courage from.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Wait for me in the parking lot?" she said.

I nodded.

We didn't have time for any other goodbye, before Bella got tucked off my lap and out of the cafeteria by her little friend.

I looked over at my friends. Tanya had obviously left a long time ago, and she had apparently taken her banana with her.

Now, the only other people at the table other than myself, was Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was grinning, while Jasper looked shocked.

"Edward" he said in a slow, and a little too calm a voice. "Why haven't you told me that you finally kiss the girl you're in love with?"

That was a really good question. Wait, what? How did Jasper know…fucking Emmett!

**

* * *

**

A/N: So, not much action in this chapter, but this is how I imagined the-day-after-kiss for these two the entire time.

**Who thinks Tanya is a bitch? And who thinks Edward is kind of a pussy for not telling Tanya to get away from him?**

**And who loves him anyway?**

**Here's an idea: Is anyone out there interested in seeing Bella doing the banana thing for Edward? In private? And maybe a little of the way Edward will react? **

**Anyone?**

**Leave me some love please! **


	6. I Like it Rough

**AN: So, uhmm… yea. This is mostly going to be Bella and her friends and Edward and his friends together. **

**S****ome fun news. I have a treat for you lovelies, in the beginning of this chappie. **

**Song for this chapter: **I Like it Rough, by Lady Gaga

**I love every single person who reviews. ****Thanks to all of you, who repeatedly review every single chapter. I heart you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**

* * *

**APOV

I was pissed beyond belief. How could she not tell me that she was in love with Edward Fucking Cullen?! I was so mad, that I couldn't even look Bella straight in the eyes, once I'd pulled her into the girls' bathroom.

"Why, have I not been informed about your infatuation with Edward?" I asked in a stern voice, clearly showing how pissed I was.

"Because you would do something like this" Bella almost whispered, sitting on the bathroom counter looking very guilty, in that very cute top I'd bought her a few weeks ago.

"What is wrong with the way I'm acting now?" I demanded, actually stomping my foot.

If I was being honest to myself, the real, _real _reason I was mad, was because I'd been crushing on Jasper Hale the past year and a half, and I had done anything I could to get his attention. Nothing had worked so far. Having Jasper's best friend on my side would be a huge help. So, I had ulterior motives? Big fucking deal?

"To be fair Ali," Rose said, standing behind me, looking over my head into the mirror, while fixing her hair. "I only found out about it by accident. If I hadn't looked in Bella's things, then I properly would know either."

I was silent for a moment.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT ROSE KNEW BEFORE ME!! YOU ARE BOTH _SO _DEAD!"

Oh yeah, pay back will be a bitch for these two. And yes, I already knew that Rose knew. But it still gave me another reason to freak out.

"Wow, chill Alice!" Bella said, jumping down from the counter.

"Look, I know I should have told you, but I knew that you would do everything in your power to 'help' me. And quite frankly, your help wouldn't be that 'helpful'"

"What? Why?" I asked, so surprised by her answer, that I forgot to be angry. What was wrong with helping your friend capturing her crush? And what was the fucking deal with the fucking aliquots Bella made? I tried to rememer the last time I'd felt so angry and frustrated with Bella. Propably the time she'd worn a 'White Snake' shirt to school. Thta had been a bad day.

"Because," Bella said, leaning into me while putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I wanted to do this on my own. I love you, but I didn't want any help with this. "

"It's true" Rose said, looking up from a magazine she had just found in her beautiful Chanel purse. So, I notice cute designer clothes even while pissed. So what? That just show that I have style.

"I tried to help her, telling her all kinds of things she could do to get the guy, but this little bitch," Rose continued, while messing with Bella's hair. "Wouldn't accept any advice"

I raised an eyebrow.

"If I know you Rosalie, you told Bella to put her panties in Edward's bag. That is not help to get the guy, that's help to get expelled!"

Rosalie huffed. "I actually suggested putting her panties in his locker, thank you very much. Putting them in his bag is just _so_ 2007."

Bella laughed at that statement. "Look," she said. "I know you guys want to help but… I felt like I need to do this on my own. How the fuck am I suposed to ever handle things myself, if you guys always help me with the guys?"

Rose and I sighed at the same time. I guess I could see where she was coming from. I would want to do the same thing. And I wasn't really mad about not being allowed to help her out, it was more the fact that I wasn't told about Bella's crush. Apparently, Bella could read my mind.

"I know I should have told you Ali. And I'm sorry."

"Well you should be," I huffed, while pretending to fix my hair in the mirror. So, maybe I'd already forgiven her, but that didn't mean she weren't supposed to sweat a little.

"I could have told you something very interesting about Edward Cullen, but since you don't want my help…" I trailed off. I knew I had her it was only a matter of time before Bella took the bait. Bella suddenly moved uncharacteristically fast, and she grabbed my Gucci purse, and took off into one of the toilet booths. Rose and I gasped, as we ran to stop her, from whatever she was doing. Bella was holding the beautiful bag over one of the toilets, with a threatening look on her face.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Know. NOW!" She growled.

I held my hands up in the air, and took a step back. "Okay, just put the bag down. Put. The. Bag. Down." I said in a very soothing voice. She needed to know that I meant no harm, so that she could calmly put the purse down.

Bella laid the purse on the bathroom floor, and I ran to it.

I stroked the soft fabric, while whispering:" Dear sweet purse. Was she being mean to my baby? Did she hurt you? Shh, it'll all be alright."

"Alice? I'm waiting?" Bella looked at her arm where a watch would be located.

"Okay," I started "I overheard Tanya and her little bitches in the locker room one afternoon, and Tanya said that she and Edward had never done anything sexually, and that he really didn't seem to want her."

The silence that followed that statement was deafening. I was pretty proud of myself for telling it with as little drama in my voice as possible. I was always way too dramatic, and was told that repeatedly. But this was actually huge news, so as far as I was concerned, I deserved a fucking medal. When I'd first hear Tanya saying that shit, I really didn't think of it as a big deal. Sure, I knew that Bella had a weakness for the Cullen boy, but I was no where near aware of the fact that she was in love with the guy.

"Really?" Bella asked in an excited and very girlish voice. She sounded like a school girl, finding out that a boy had said she was cute. Oh…wait. That was almost true.

"Yes, really" I said, with the most snobbish voice I could muster. I felt very important, with the looks I was getting from Rosalie and Bella. They were looking at me like I was the Queen of Gossip, and I ate that shit up.

_This, _I thought_ is why I still listen to the crap that's being said in the girls locker room. It's not all about sucking dick and doing drugs. It's also about important things. Like finding out that Tanya's boobies aren't real. _

_Though, I don't really know if that rumor is true. _

_Oh wait! _I continued the conversation with myself. _I started that rumor. Right, I completely forgot. _

"And how did you find out about that?" Rose asked in a curious voice.

She looked at me the same way as she had done, the time she knew about me sucking a guy off at a party, before I'd even told her.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" I said, sounding an awful lot like my own mother.

"I did not reach that piece of information by using my irresistible sexual power. I just listened. Not all of us are little cheap sluts"

"Ha!" Rose laughed. "The only one in this room, who isn't a slut, is Bella. You know perfectly well, that both you and I have seen more bone than half the cheerleading squad."

Can't argue with reason. This was the exact reason I'd never admitted to being in love with Jasper Whitlock. His father was a priest, or whatever the fuck it was called when you aren't catholic, but still spend most of your Sundays in a church.

I didn't know a whole lot about Jasper, but I knew that he was very religious, and that dating a slut (A very good looking slut) was probably not on top of his to-do list.

What? I have issues.

"Now," I said, changing the subject. "Tell what is so hot about Edward Cullen. I can see that he has sort of a geeky charm. And without the glasses, he would probably be totally hot. But, what else?"

Yeah, I was okay with Bella being in love with him. I just needed to make sure that he was the right guy for her. After all, I knew that better than she knew herself.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Look, dude. I told Jasper about you feelings for Belly, 'cause I thought you were being pretty damn childish about not telling him."

"And I'm okay with it. I understand why you didn't tell me, since Emmett has been rather…explicit about you thoughts on Isabella's… body." Jasper explained, looking painfully awkward talking about a girl's body.

I was just about as awkward, trying not to blush. I hated the fact that I was still blushing like a five year old. That and my glasses and red hair, made me look like something that belonged on the front bench, in second grade.

_I loath myself! Fuck__. _

"So… you know Bella's friend Alice?" Jasper asked, staring at his nails.

"What? Dude, you like Alice?" I asked nearly spitting out the soda I had in my mouth.

"Yeah he does, and by the way. I totally dig her other friend Rosalie something-something. She's damn fine. I wouldn't mind fu---"

"What he means," Jasper interrupted Emmett's rambling. "Is that we all seem to have fallen for the three girls, who are right now in the bathroom."

"Should we make a fucking club or something? Is that what you're saying?" I asked incredulously.

"No," Emmett's eyes light up with mischief. "He's suggesting that we give each other an ego boost every time we need it."

I raised an eyebrow, and looked over at Jasper.

Jasper nodded. "We are proud to be dorks, and we are goin' to get the beautiful girls in the end"

It sounded like a good fucking plan to me.

**

* * *

**

AN:

**Announcement****: I'm looking for a beta. Anyone interested? Please let me know. **

**So this chapter, and the next one, was originally one chappie, but I had to split it in two, cause I want****ed to really get into Alice's brain. Hope you guys enjoyed ;)**

**Leave me love please!**


	7. No Sleep Tonight

**AN: Edward and Bella's afternoon date. Sure they're in love and lust and all, but they need to get to know each other too.**

**Song for this chapter: **No Sleep Tonight, by The Faders

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**

* * *

**EPOV

"You're going down Cullen, wait and see" Bella laughed, as we fought against each other in our separate spaceships.

After school had ended, I'd brought Bella to my place. At first I'd been a little worried that we wouldn't have anything to talk about, or we suddenly would get awkward around each other, but that hadn't happened. I'd also feared that the little devil, named Alice Brandon had scared Bella enough with what ever they had talked about in the bathroom. Apparently she hadn't, since Bella had no trouble going home with me after school. We'd fallen into conversation right away, and some how we'd gotten into talking about video was why we now were in the middle of a hot fight. I'd never thought I would be so lucky as to find the woman of my life, also loved video games. But she apparently did.

God, she was amazing.

"Oh no, you don't!" I cried, when Bella made an especially nasty move. I would never admit it, but she was a very skilled player. Almost as good as I was, and I'd spent almost my entire life playing video games. Yeah, not only am I a geek, I'm also a champion in dorky games.

Life's a bitch.

When I got tired of Bella's dirty play, and threw my controller away, before attacking Bella. She screamed with laughter, as I tickled her. I smiled with joy for every little spot, she found especially sensitive. When my fingers hit one of those spots, she nearly buckled me off of her legs, which I sat on. When she had tears in her eyes, and started screaming:" Edward is the master of video games. Edward is the video game-god!" over and over again, I decided that she'd had enough.

"Now, that should teach you a lesson" I said in a strict voice, while looking at her like she was a bad child. I still didn't get it. I'd always been so insecure, but when I was with Bella, I didn't fear messing up. I allowed myself, to be myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Cullen. I didn't mean to offend you. Maybe you should…punish me?" she said with her bottom lip between her teeth. She looked up at me from under her lashes, and I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I was sitting on top of Bella, with her looking sexy as fuck under me.

_Eddie, _I thought toward my dick,_ could, you like…NOT, poke Bella's hip like that? I'm trying to get her to like me, not to gross her out!_

The prick didn't listen of course.

"Ha, I'm kidding Edward. Relax, you look really tense" Bella said, properly worried she had said something wrong.

_Yeah, I'm tense all right. Actually I would really like it if you would feel how tense I am. Maybe by rubbing my cock a bit?_

Okay, time to get off of her.

I rolled of Bella, and lay down next to her.

"Don't worry," I grinned at her. "I knew you were kidding" I winked at her, and actually made her fucking blush.

Damn I was better than I thought, at impressing this girl.

For a little while we just lay on my carpet, looking at each other, while talking about the most random things possible.

Like:

_Me: _I don't get why they put stickers on the apples? I mean really, what good do those little bastards do there? They just make the damn fruit taste even worse."

_Bella: _"I know! I've always had this theory, that it's some crazy dude, who's on the loose from some prison, who has made it his life mission to make apples even more disgusting."

Or:

_Bella: _"Have you ever noticed how badly Mr. Banner is dressed? He kinda looks like a sewing machine threw up on him. Or like he was dressed by his grandmother person."

_Me: _"Did you know the dude takes notes when I'm in class?"

_Bella: _"No. Fucking. Way!"

_Me: _"Way!"

And then there was my favorite:

_Me:"_I love your eyes. They're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

_Bella (Blushing): _"Thank you"

Yeah, and the best part was, I didn't make the last one up.

**

* * *

**BPOV

How I'd gotten away from Alice's beatings alive was a mystery to me, but I had with only a small amount of bruises. I'd agreed to never hide things from her again, and promised to go see some stupid chick flick with her, to make it up to her. I was just so glad to spend the rest of the day with Edward. Edward's humor and my own were so similar, that it was frightening. I never thought I was going to meet the one person, who would laugh at my idiotic jokes. I didn't even laugh at my own jokes. The two of us were just laying on Edwards floor, for god know how long, talking about everything that we wanted.

We just go to know each other, in our own way.

I now knew that Edward not only played the piano, but also the flute, guitar, cello, and some other instrument that I'd never even heard of also spoke French, Italian, Spanish, German, Russian, and a little Chinese. I was dying to hear him talk dirty to me in French or Italian, but I didn't dare asking. It was pretty soon to start a conversation with:" Cool you speak French? The how do you say 'Wet, warm, soaking pussy looking for hard, thick, throbbing cock?" Yeah, I have a dirty mind, and a vocabulary that would make Kid Rock blush. So fucking what?!Of course I knew other thing about Edward, other than his academic achievements. I knew that he hated apples, just like me. I knew his favorite color; I knew his favorite song and movie. I knew that he loved watching horror movies, and that his biggest dream, besides becoming a doctor like his dad, was to go to Comic Con.

I knew that he felt very insecure. He hadn't told me that, obviously, but I could feel it. It was the vibes he sent out. When I first got him talking, there were no problems. But, I could tell that he was weighing very word, before he spoke it out loud. And it pained me, cause in my opinion Edward could say and do nothing wrong. Perhaps I hadn't _really _known him for that long, but I had been in love with him for years. That meant years stalking and observing his every move.

Yeah, I'm sick like that.

Edward knew just as much about me, as I knew about him. Of course, none of us knew _absolutely everything_ about the other, but we knew more than we had the day before, and that was a start. Edward was really dorky, and I had no problem admitting that. It was one of the biggest reasons I was as in love with him, as I was. I loved when he blushed, or got eager talking about some random math test. He sounded like me, when I was talking about some new rock band, or I'd discovered a new website for shopping for Band- shirts.

"Yo Bells?" Edward said in a horribly, fake, deep voice, still pretending to be gangster. I'd told him that he didn't seem very 'street' to me, and he was now trying to prove me wrong.

"Yeah, Eddie C.?" I answered laughter clear in my voice as I played along. God our humor was sick, and I was so glad we could share that little thing.

"Ya know, ya pretty sweet. Ya know duh?"

"What the fuck does that mean?" I cried out, not able to hold back anymore. I did everything you grew up, being told not to do. I pointed, laughed, and called him names.

And he did the same thing.

"That," I grinned, breathing heavy from all my laughing. "Was the worst gangster parody, I've EVER heard. You need to work on that, Mr. Perfect."

"Yeah I know." He shrugged. "You can be the best at everything I guess."

He suddenly stared intently at something next to my face.

"What?" I laughed quietly. I'd never laughed so much because of one person, in only two hours. God I hoped Edward never grew tired of me.

"Do mind if I ask you a question?"

_Oh shit. _I thought. _Here we go. I knew he was too perfect. He will now ask me something totally weird, that I can't just ignore, and I'll have to make up some lame excuse so I can get home, and away from him. Ahh, too bad. I really love this boy!_

"Sure" I said, feeling a little nervous for the first time that afternoon.

"How many piercings do you have?" he asked.

_Oh, that wasn't so bad. I can live with that. _

"I have six, and I'm thinking about getting my number seven." I answered, smiling at him so he would know that I wasn't offended.

"Hmmm, "he said, stroking his imaginary beard for me. I grinned a little, but didn't let go into a full laughing fit. There was something on his mind, I could feel it.

"Can I see them all, or…?"

"Of course," I said. "I don't have any piercings in my private areas, so you can see them all if you like?"

At first he looked a little disappointed, and then he brightened into that smile that I just loved.

"Okay here we go, "I grinned at him. I took his hand, and put it on top of my helix. It was a little black stone on the shell of my upper ear.

"This one is my newest one. It was pretty painful to have it done." I told Edward, while letting him touch it.

He got a fearful look on his face.

"Does it hurt that I touch it?" he asked, with panic in his voice

"No, not at all" I shook my head with a crooked grin on my face.

"Now, "I took his hand again and trailed it down to my ear lope.

"I have two piercings, in each ear lope." I explained, making his fingers play with the little silver ring and the smaller diamond stud.

"Cool," I said, looking like a little kid.

"It doesn't freak you out?" I asked a little worried all of sudden. I'd always thought my piercings were cool, but I also knew that Edward was raised a little more conservative than me.

Maybe he thought it was gross?

"No, they look good on you. And to be honest, I really like touching them." We both froze. With one look at Edwards face, I knew he thought about the same thing, as I was. It had sound like he was talking about my tits.

"Uh, that was five piercings. Where's the last one?" he asked.

I got a wicked smile, and lifted my blouse up to show him my belly.

"Right here," I said innocently, putting his hand on the little flower, hanging from my belly button.

**

* * *

**EPOV

She had her belly button pierced. It was a wet dream Cumming true. Fuck!

**

* * *

AN: Mweeehahaha!**

**So this was a different way to describe them getting to know each other. Don't worry, I wont fast-forward all their conversations like this. I just thought it was fun way to do it, here in the beginning of their relationship. **

**So…anyone want to hear Edward dirty talk in another language? Hell, anyone want to hear Edward dirty talk in general?? **

**Leave me love, and maybe he will. *Winks***


	8. Love Sexy Magic

**AN: I started thinking, and I suddenly realized: Bella and Edward may not be ready to be dirty together, but they might be ready to be dirty alone? O_o**

**It was that kind of thinking that made me write this chapter. 'cause one thought led to another and… well I'll just let you read now.**

**Song for this chapter: **Love Sexy Magic, by Ciara feat. Justin Timberlake.

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**

* * *

BPOV**

Soap was running down Edward's toned but slim chest. My eyes followed the trail down his body and I felt the desire to lick the water and foam from his body.

"Like what you see, Love?" Edward asked in a sultry voice, looking in my eyes. That shit only made me want to jump his bones even more.

"Uh huh" I nodded, not even able to make coherent sentences. I decided that I never wanted to leave the shower. I wanted to stay put for ever, and watch the soap doing its little dance on Edward's amazing body.

"Why don't you show me how much you like it, huh?" He asked, now leaning over to me, as he started licking his way up my neck.

I moaned a little, moving my hips against his naked, wet ones. I could feel his dick against me, and all I wanted was to touch it. Or, at least know how to touch it in the right way.

"Come on Love, show me how much you like looking at me." Edward whispered in my ear, and his tongue played with my earring.

"Uhng… I want… to. But… how? Oh" I moaned. His fingered had started doing something wonderful with my nipples. I had no fucking clue what, but that didn't really matter anyway. Those fingers could do whatever with my tits, as long as they didn't stop.

"Touch yourself Bella, "Edward said. "Show me how much you like this. Show me how you like to be touched."

Like I could argue with that voice. I ran my hand down my body, until my fingers found my clit. Edward leaned away, and looked down at my crotch.

I was bare, simply because I didn't like the feeling of hair, down there. But it also meant that Edward could see everything.

"Oh Baby, that's so fucking hot" he moaned. I started working my fingers in between my lips, gathering moisture, and then ran my fingers up to my clit again. I started rubbing the little bundle of nerves. I looked up, and saw that Edward had grabbed his dick, and was now pumping his hand up and down. I moaned loudly at the sight, and at the feeling of my fingers.

I was close, I could feel that. I would only be a matter of seconds.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward groaned. "I love…"

"Yeah Edward!" I gasped. "Tell me you love me. Please" I was whimpering at that point. I knew that if he would just say those words, then I would cum.

Edward opened his mouth again, and was just about to say something when…

_Biip. Biip. Biip. _

I sat up with a gasp in my bed. Fuck. It had only been a fucking dream.

**

* * *

EPOV**

I was such a pervert.

Jerking of to the thought of Bella and her teasing little belly button ring was one thing, but actually fantasizing about licking the thing? That was just odd. But, that was what I was doing.

"Ohh… fuck" I moaned. I had my eyes tightly closed, so I wouldn't have to look around my empty room. That would ruin the fantasy I had, where I was with Bella.

I my head, Bella and I were alone in her room, and we were both naked. We weren't really doing anything nasty; we were just looking at each others bodies. Sometimes one of us would run a hand over the other ones private areas, and we would both moan loudly.

But really, my fantasy was more sweet and romantic, than it was dirty and horny. I loved Bella, and even my jerking-off thoughts about her, had a romantic light to it. I couldn't help myself. I'd tried thinking about Bella I a dirty way, and sure it got me hard, but my brain couldn't really wrap itself around the fact that Bella was in those positions.

I kept thinking: _No, no, no. She should be under the moonlight. _Or shit like that. And to be honest, that killed my buzz every time.

So I just stopped thinking about her like that. It made jerking off a lot more… pleasurable.

"Uhng, Fuck, Baby, that feels so good" I groaned, and pulled my dick harder. As I got closer to cumming, Bella's acts got dirtier. She was now sucking my dick, in my fantasy. True, I had no idea what that felt like, but just the thought of Bella doing that was enough to make me cum.

"Arhh… YES!" I gasped, as I came all over my stomach. I lay still for a while, breathing heavily. Then I found a towel and removed the jizz from my stomach.

I suddenly missed Bella like crazy.

**

* * *

RPOV**

I didn't know what the fuck I was doing.

I'd always thought Emmett was hot, but he was still a dork, and so far below me on the social scale, it almost hurt to think about. Yet there I was, lying on my bed with Emmett's mouth on my tits. I'd always been a crude bitch, so I'd never thought the proper, gentle, well-raised Emmett, would ever think about me in a sexual way. I'd never had any issues, but I had to admit, that sometimes it didn't feel great to be known around school as:" The Bitch with the foul mouth." I would prefer just to be known as the bitch, instead.

"Uhh…" I whispered. I was a little embarrassed about myself. Not only because I was now really proving how much of a slut I was, but also because I was breaking all the rules I'd made for myself and my hook-ups.

My first rule had always been; Know the guy for more than a week. True a week didn't sound like a very long time, but I worked fast and had always worked fast. My second rule was; Never, ever _moan _for the guy. I liked being the one in control, and if the fuck-head thought I was so far out that I would do anything, the idiots always thought that they wouldn't need to wear a condom.

Fuckers.

But somehow I broke all those rules with Emmett. I'd gone to school with him for a few years, but I'd never really spoken to him. I wasn't quite sure if that broke the first rule or not. But the second rule had been broken about ten minutes ago.

"Uhmm… Em, that feels nice." Emmett was now sucking lightly on my nipples, something I'd always really liked.

He smelled surprisingly good. Most guys smelled like the showered in cologne. But Emmett just smelled… clean.

"Rose, you have freaking amazing tits." Em gasped, coming up for air.

"Thanks, I'm pretty fond of them" I winked at him, quite pleased with myself, over the fact that I was able to be sexy and flirty, while being wet to the point of pain. I hadn't even had an orgasm yet, and usually I never went down on a guy before haven gotten something-something myself.

But I really, wanted to taste his cock.

"Sooo, Em," I got up on all fours, and crawled towards him. I pushed him backwards onto the bed, while holding his gaze. I made my sex-kitten eyes, and leaned over him.

His eyes were wide, and he was breathing like a drowning man. I had him right where I wanted him. I needed and wanted him on the point of cumming, before I even touched his privates.

"You want a blow job?" I whispered in his ear. I'd always spoken like that, and I knew there was no fucking getting around it.

"Fuck baby, you don't have to do that." Em said, looking into my eyes with a look that said: _Fuck what I just said, suck my cock. _

I was surprised. No guy ever said no to a blow job. Sure Em had said no, while he really wanted to, but still… he thought about what I wanted first.

That was a strange scenario.

"Too bad," I purred, as I leaned over his dick and gave it a long, lingering lick.

"Fuck yes! Keep going baby!" Em groaned.

**

* * *

JPOV**

What was I doing? What was I doing? What was I doing?

I, Reverend Whitlock's son, the pride of the Christian community, was trying to impress a girl.

My dad was one of the cool Reverends. If there is such a thing. He was okay with me dating a girl, but I was still raised with the belief that sex should wait for marriage.

Which brought me to my current state of mind: What in God's name was I doing?

I knew Alice had been around. She'd had quite a few boyfriends, and even more fuck buddies. I hated that word. "Fuck"

Everybody at my school used that word, as if it was important to the English language. I bet not one of them could go an entire day without saying the f-word.

And boy, did Alice have a foul mouth. My mother would pass out if she ever heard my sister or me speak that way.

And Alice dressed slutty. I didn't like thinking that about girls, but there was no way around it. With her short skirts, revealing tops and dark make up, the only word that could describe her was slutty.

But I was still so in love with her, that my heart nearly hurt. The first time I admitted to myself that I felt something for little Alice Brandon, was the time I saw her at the hospital. I'd been there with Edward, and had waited while he did something with his dad. I'd gone to the baby-department, or whatever the place in the hospital with the babies is called.

I was watching the kids sleeping, when I saw Alice in hospital clothes, holding and comforting the crying babies.

A nurse told me when I asked, that Alice came every Thursday, to do volunteer work. She would either work with the babies or the older people.

And I was in awe. She looked beautiful and so calm. She reminded me of one of the angel pictures, hanging in my father's office. And then I knew that there was more to Alice Brandon, than met the eye.

After that, I listened every time someone mentioned Alice. And suddenly I found out that she was a great person. Sweet and gentle on the inside.

I just had one problem left.

How was I, supposed to stay away from sex liked I'd promised myself and my father, and like I wanted, if I was dating a girl with a very _active _sex life?

**

* * *

**

AN: Wow, I'm exhausted.

**I never intended for so many different POVs in this story. I just thought I was going to be EXB POV, and that would be it. But apparently that wasn't the case. **

**I don't know if I'll ever do this again, but you never know. I thought it was fun to mix AXJ and RXEM into this. Tell me what you think please?**

**I hoped you guys liked it.**

**Leave me love please.**


	9. I Belong to You

**AN: Edward loves all the people reviewing. ;)**

**Song for this chapter: **I Belong to You by Muse

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**I don't like this chapter. In fact, it's probably the worst thing I've ever written.

* * *

**EPOV

I wasn't exactly sure when it had happened, but sometime between my afternoon date with Bella, and about ten minutes ago, Bella's friends and my friends, had suddenly morphed into a group. It had happened so fast, I didn't even know who asked who. Emmett had always been very confident for a dork, so he had no problem talking to girls. The girls he talked to were usually from the chess team or something, but apparently he wasn't shy around Rosalie Hale at all. When it was time for lunch, Bella and I had been looking at each other from across the hall. I'd wanted to ask her to sit with us so fucking badly, but my tongue had tied itself together. And she'd been standing with her friends, so there was no way I'd be walking over to her, saying something like; " Hey, why don't you guys sit with us?"

No way.

I'd been looking over at Jasper, but he had just been staring at the dirty floor, like it was the most interesting history book, he'd ever read. And then, our hero and last hope, Emmett had emerged from the boys' bathroom. He went straight over to the girls, and I had no idea what he said, but he made them all laugh. And now, we were all sitting at the same table in the cafeteria. And boy was it awkward. When it was just Bella and I, we were talking all the time. No one could shut us up, and we'd had fun every time we'd been together so far. But apparently adding our separate friends didn't go as smooth.

"So, Jasper, do you go to church, like every Sunday?" Rosalie asked, clearly trying to make small talk, and not trying to offend anyone.

But sadly for her, church was a very sore spot for Jasper, so he just nodded curtly, and started picking at his bagel.

Somehow I had a feeling it was going to be a very long lunch.

"Hey Emmett," Bella suddenly said. Em looked over at her, excited that someone finally spoke. "You go to the gym very often right?"

He nodded.

"Well so does Rose," Bella smiled, and got a wicked look in her eyes. "Actually, Rose was just saying yesterday that she could really use a personally trainer, to tone her thighs. Would you be interested?"

"Hell yeah, though I don't thing those pretty thighs needs any toning. You have a damn fine body"

Rose, who had been sending Bella some very angry glances, suddenly looked at Emmett, with new appreciation. Bella had mentioned that Rose just _seemed_ intimidating. But really, you just needed to stroke her ego or tell her how pretty she was, and she would be like a baby kitten.

"Thanks" Rosalie sort of purred, and leaned over the table. She and Emmett quickly got talking about training, and other stuff that the more athletic people could do. Not dorks like me.

Bella suddenly jabbed her elbow into my side, and I looked at her with an "Auw?"

She leaned into me, and whispered in my ear:" Do something. I really want to ask you something, and I don't want church-boy and the tiny slut listening"

She wanted to ask me something? Like, maybe out on a date? No, I couldn't be that lucky. So far I'd had two dates with Bella in a week, and there was no way such a cool, beautiful girl would want to spend much more time than necessary with the biggest geek in the school.

But I wasn't going to miss a chance to listen a little more to her amazing voice.

"Hey, Alice" I swallowed. I made me very nervous speaking to girls. Except for Bella.

"Yes Edward?" Alice answered, looking at me in a friendly way. She could probably sense my fear, like dogs or something.

"Could you maybe show Jasper to the art room? Aren't you thinking about taking art classes Jazz?" I interjected.

"Yeah, I am" Jasper said in his southern drawl, looking at me with murder in his eyes. I just shrugged. He'd admitted himself that he had a thing for Alice, so he couldn't blame me for trying to get them together.

Alice jumped up. "Came on Jasper, I'll show you" she seemed very enthusiastic, as she pulled Jasper's arm.

They disappeared out of the cafeteria pretty quickly. Before Bella said anything more, she looked over at Rosalie and Emmett. They were both talking. Or they had been talking. Right at that moment, Rosalie had pulled the bottom of her top up to show Emmett her tummy. Em's eyes were huge, and I could tell he had a hard time breathing. He weren't as experienced with girls as he led on. He was just a really good pretender.

"There," Bella said, looking very pleased. "We got them talking to each other. It was fucking dreadful before that, right?"

"Right," I nodded laughing. "It was almost the most embarrassing situation, I've ever been in."

"I think so too" Bella said. She looked up at me, and it was then I realized how much smaller than me, she actually was. I mean, she was not Alice-tiny, but I was differently a few feet taller than her. She had a tiny frame too. It was obvious that she didn't accompany Rosalie to the gym. But I didn't mind. Truth be told, it made me feel stronger and manlier, that she was so small and girly.

"So," Bella said. "Are you going to ask me out again?"

**

* * *

**BPOV

I had no idea where that came from. Sure the thought of another date with Edward had been flying around in my head ever since our date a few days earlier. We hadn't done anything dirty, we'd just been hanging around, playing games, and getting to know each other. But that didn't mean that I was done with Edward. Sure I was horny as fuck the moment I lay eyes on him, no matter where we were. But I just loved him more and more after every date. Well, maybe not _love_, but you get the idea. Edward was so sweet. He was the biggest dork I'd ever met, but my heart just expanded every time he looked at me with those beautiful eyes.

And I wanted another date with him. And if asking him out myself was what it took to get that, then so be it.

Taking that into consideration, it probably wasn't so strange that I'd said what I'd said.

Edward just looked stunned for a moment, before he started stuttering.

"Wha--… do you… I mean… I didn't know…. You wanted to… date errr"

Poor geek.

"Edward" I looked into his eyes. "Take a deep breath. It's okay. I'm not going to bite you"

He took a deep breath.

"Good" I smiled. I wasn't making fun of him. I was just trying to make him calm down. Edward was so quick to get his heart rate up.

"Now," I said. "I want to date you. Do you want to date me? Nod or shake your head"

He nodded.

I broke into a huge grin. "Great. When do you want to go on our next date?"

"How about Friday?" Edward asked, getting control of his voice again. "Today is Tuesday, so that will give me a few days to set everything up. I want to pick you up, and take you out somewhere. That okay?"

I nodded, and I couldn't contain my smile. I had been the one in charge most of the week, since our date last week. I knew that I was more experienced than Edward, and I didn't really mind it, but I missed the whole "Guy taking a girl out on a date" thing.

That was what Edward was doing for me now.

"Great. Oh and if we get to the date and you find out that it totally sucks, then please tell me, and we'll do something else. I don't want you to get bored, and I need to know if you…"

I cut him off.

"Edward" I said with a little laughter in my voice. "I'm sure everything you plan will be wonderful. Now, let's exchange phone numbers"

He looked puzzled for a bit.

"Why?"

"Because I know you've been trying to ask for my number all week, and I'm helping you out of your misery now"

"Thank you" he sighed relieved, and he held out his phone. I took it, and put my number in it. While he was doing the same thing with my phone, and programmed a special ring tone for myself. I was sure it was evil, but I would enjoy his reaction.

"There, all set" I said once we'd both gotten our cells back.

"Make sure to call me with the detail about out date okay?" he nodded.

It felt good. Having a up-coming date with Edward.

**

* * *

****AN: What do you think Bella put in as her ring tone? *wink, wink***

**Oh and a little thing: don't expect me letting EXB having it easy from now on… no no no… they will have a LOT more problems. Promise :D**

**Leave me love please!**


	10. Wouldn't It Be Nice

**AN: Bella and Jacob interaction… beware: there is drug use in this chapter.**

**Oh, and sorry for any mistakes there might be in this chapter... I'm insanely tired. **

**Song for this chapter: **Wouldn't It Be Nice, by The Beach Boys

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I'd chosen to spend the afternoon before my date with Edward, at Jake's garage. I hadn't really spent any quality time with my best friend in a long time, and I hated that. And clearly so did Jake, 'cause he'd called in the middle of my Spanish class.

"Awwww come on Bells, tell me. Give me all the dirt. I know you girls talk in the locker rooms, and I know you take showers together. And I'm supposed to be your best friend, so tell me this: Is Jessica Stanley's tits real?"

"Jake," I said patiently, like I was talking to a kid. "I don't really make a habit out of staring at that skank's breasts, so if you want to know if the popped out naturally or if they were hand made by a doctor, then you have to find out yourself."

I took another pull of the joint we were sharing, before passing it back to Jacob. I'd never known where Jake got his weed from, and truth be told, I didn't really want to find out. All I knew was that Jacob always had been able to get enough weed to make all of Forks High happy.

"But B." Jake complained loudly, while staring intently at the joint. His eyes always became crooked when he was high, and he turned very serious. We'd had our deepest conversations while stoned.

"I would never screw Jessica Stan-fucker. Who know who fucked her first?"

"Okay for the record, I never said anything about _screwing _Jessica. I said finding out. That could involve so much other stuff."

"Not when you're talking about Stanley." Jacob said, holding the joint out for me but wasn't letting go when I tried to take it. And because I was high as fuck, I just shrugged and leaned in, taking another pull. My lips nearly touched Jake's fingers, but I didn't care.

"You know Swan, I don't know what's your deal right now, but you've been really into school lately"

I coughed a little, having taken in to much smoke.

"No I haven't. How did you get that idea?" I asked, looking anywhere to directly at him. I had been really into doing my school work, and I never had been before. Music, weed, the girls and Jake had always been the most important things in my life. School never even made it to second row. It was much further down on the list. But ever since I'd started hanging out with Edward, I'd been trying so much harder to get good grades. Since I hadn't really been 'with' Edward for that long, my grades still looked awful, but they were improving, and I was hoping I would benefit from that, in other ways than fewer calls to Charlie from my teachers. Hopefully Edward would be so very impressed by my efforts, that he would go all 'Gone with the Wind' on me, and take me into the sunset.

That was probably the weed talking.

"Yes you have. You never skip class with me anymore, and you always do your homework, so it's ready on time. If I didn't know any better I would believe that you're trying to fit in with the geeks. "

Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit. _I still hadn't told Jacob about me and Edward and I could no longer use the excuse that it was because I didn't know what I was to Edward. We may not be officially 'dating', but we were differently friends, if not more. Why hadn't I told Jacob? Because I was coward, and I couldn't look into my best friend's eyes, and tell him that I was in love with one of those people, we'd spent our entire lives making fun of.

I laughed nervously, and grabbed the joint from Jake. I wasn't ready to say anything. I wasn't ready to confess my little obsession to Jacob, and that was bad thing to… well _not_ to do.

I'd always been a terrible liar, so if I decided to say anything, it would have to be the absolute truth, which never really worked great for me either. So, I did what any other good coward would do. I took another pull from the joint, and changed the subject.

"So, who are you fucking lately?"

Jake lifted his eyebrow, but didn't say anything about my sudden interest in his sex life.

"Just a few girls in Port Angeles. What about you B. when are you going to give up the v. card?"

I would never understand Jake's obsession with the fact that I was still a virgin at the age of 17. When we were 15, Jake had suggested that we would loose our virginity to each other. 'cause as he'd said, we'd known each other forever, and we trusted each other.

I'd nearly said yes, but luckily I hadn't been high, or I could have been screwing Jacob Black regularly.

Jake had lost his V. card to the neighbor wife instead, who was in an unhappy marriage.

"Why does it seem like very conversation we have today is about me? Normally I can't get you to shut up about yourself, but the day I want to hear it, you suddenly turn all sensitive on me? What the fuck Jake?"

It was a little more aggressive than I would normally be, but I had to get him off my back. One more personal question and I might break.

" I just care about you B. you know, if you don't watch out, you might never loose that virginity of your. And we wouldn't want that now, would we? Tell you what, why don't you get comfortable, and I'll help you…" Jacob winked, but one thing was for sure. On the outside he might be kidding, but at some level he meant every word.

**

* * *

**

JPOV

I'd been jerking off to the thoughts of Bella Swan, since I was a pimpled preteen, who didn't even know what a pussy looked like. She'd always just seen me as a friend, as her best friend. She told me everything.

Lucky for me, Bella never really showed any interest in any boys. Not because I could make my move or anything, no I was too much of a puss for that. No, I was just not a good enough guy, to sit and listen to the girl of my dreams, talking about some other dude.

But even though I never really 'made a pass' at Bella, I still tired and worked my ass off for her attention. I made suggestive jokes; put my arm around all the fucking time, made her old fashioned mix tapes. Or I actually made her mixed CDs. I even drove her around, when her piece of shit car didn't work for Christ sake.

But I didn't know if she'd become stupid over the years, or if she really didn't know that I loved her. Maybe she ignored me. Maybe she was playing with me. Maybe she loved me back.

I didn't know, and it was driving me insane. All that wondering, and the only thing I gained from it was a sore hand and a throbbing pair of blue balls.

Me joking about helping her, with losing her virginity, was only half a joke. I really wished the girl would throw herself at me, and sigh;" Take me Jacob." In that sexy ass voice of hers.

But no, instead I was stock as the best friend, who got her high, and listened to her talking. Talking about everything other than that guy.

I didn't know who the dude was, but some one had made Bella fall in love with him. Or her. I would really prefer it being a girl on girl thing, if I was being honnest.

Bella probably thought she was being very James Bond about the entire thing, but I knew. Or, really I didn't know shit, except that there was something she wasn't telling me. And it had to be about a guy, 'cause every time I asked her a sexual question, she seemed to blush even more than usual.

And she was even high. Normally, Bella didn't have any rules while being high.

I'd really wish she would tell me who the fuck the dude was. So I could beat the crap out of him.

**

* * *

**

**AN: I know this is the shortest thing I've ever written, but it was supposed to be. I didn't want this chapter to be any longer. Simply because it felt right.**

**Please leave me some love**


	11. Be My Baby part 1

**AN: The date! ( or half of it anyway) Weehhee. I've been looking forward to writing this for so long. ****Sorry I didn't answer reviews this time :/ Real life was kicking my ass. **

**Sorry about any mistakes there may be in this chapter. **

**Song for this chapter: **_Be My Baby by The Ronettes _

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

I was so not prepared to go on this date. I'd thought that Edward would take us out to dinner in Port Angeles, or maybe introduce me to his friends. Or maybe even his parents. No matter what I'd thought he could have planed for us, I'd stupidly counted on the fact, that it would be a night time activity.

It wasn't.

During lunch at school, Edward had told me to be ready for him at four o'clock. Suddenly I only had half an hour to look amazing, and not three hours. So to say that I was stressed out of my fucking mind was the understatement of the fucking year.

I wanted to look pretty as hell for Edward, but most of my wardrobe consisted of black, grey, or dark blue colors. How the fuck was I supposed to look like a real girl, when I didn't even own a dress?

I'd thought about calling Alice for advice. She had a perfect eye for what would look cute, but I still wasn't comfortable talking to Alice about Edward. It always felt like she was measuring him up, when they were in the same room together. This made Edward nervous, and I pissed.

So, calling Alice was not an option. And Rosalie would just suggest that I didn't wear anything at all.

Stupid slut.

I was almost feeling bad for my dad. He'd chosen tonight to come home early, and had found me dancing around the house, like a chicken with no head. He'd looked at me like I was crazy, and I understood why. What is a father supposed to do when his teenage daughter is freaking out? And I sure as hell wasn't going to ask him for clothing advice, so I'd hidden in my room.

I looked down at the best outfit I'd found so far. It was a short, black skirt. It was the kind of skirt you would go dancing in. It was very flattering, and the most girly thing I owned. Since it was Forks, I found a pair of liquid leggings to go underneath. For the top part of me, I chose a dark blue v-neck.

I made my eyes dark and dramatic, and my hair pin straight. There. I looked like me, but a bit more… pretty.

With a few minutes to spare, I started listening to 'Be my baby'. It was fitting, and just one of the many songs that made me think of Edward.

**

* * *

****APOV**

I was so mad I could hardly speak. I knew about Bella's date with Edward, and I knew that it was right now, that Bella would be freaking out over her outfit. And yet, my phone stayed silent.

What was she doing? Was Bella shutting me out completely, just because she was in love? That hardly seemed fair, and not at all Bella-like. And the worst part was that I was sitting in my room, with the perfect outfit for Bella picked out in my head. I knew what she should wear tonight, and if my fucking phone would ring, I could tell her and solve whatever problem I was sure she was having, at that very moment.

"Come on. Come on. Come on! Call me Bella. I know what you're supposed to wear." I mumbled, staring at my cell. It was lying on the middle of my bed, looking completely innocent, like it didn't know how desperate for a call I was. Who would have guessed that my phone was such a skank?

It suddenly started to ring, and I answered it so fast I didn't even check the caller-id.

"Hello? Bella?" I said, even sounding out of breath to me.

"_No, but it's good to know who you consider your best friend. Really, I'm hurt, you stupid slut_" Rose laughed on the other end.

"Oh… Rosalie. Hi, what's up?" I said, with no enthusiasm in my voice. I could almost taste the disappointment in my mouth. And it was so not like me, to sit around at home waiting for the phone to ring, so to feel taht amount of disapointment was nearly killing me.

"_No much, I was actually calling for some girl talk, but it seems like you would rather talk to Bella._" The reply came. Fuck, Rose was right. I did want to talk to Bella. I needed to hear that she still needed me.

"Look I'm sorry Rose. But Bella is going on a date in fifteen minutes, and she hasn't called me for clothes advice yet. I'm freaking the fuck out here. Why hasn't she called me yet?" I sound desperate. That wasn't attractive.

"_Alice, relax. Are you seriously telling me, that you're mad that Bella hasn't called you, so you can pick out her outfit? Really, your life makes me sad. Have you nothing better to do, than to sit at home, and wait for the phone to ring?" _

"Fuck off!" I sneered, and hung up. How dare Rose to point out, what I'd pointed out myself a few seconds earlier? It wasn't fair that she could see through my, even though she weren't even in the same room as me.

I started at the phone in my hand for a while, before dialing a number.

"I'm sorry." I said pathetically.

"_It's okay._" Rose said, sounding very sympathetic.

"_I know that you're sad about Bella not needing you to pick out her clothes. But really, think about this; isn't that kinda self-centered? Bella can take care of herself, and that's the most important thing. And I know what your thinking, and stop that. Bella is not shutting you out. You've just been so damn cold towards Edward lately, and that's pissing her off."_

I sighed. "Who knew you could be so deep?" I asked her, while relaxing back into my pillows. I didn't even try to disagree with her. I had been cold towards Edward, and I had no fucking clue why. Maybe I was just a bitch by nature?

"_I've always been deep" _Rosalie snorted. "_And if it'll make you feel any better, I'll tell you a little secret?"_

"Do tell. Do tell." I giggled, hoping it would be about some of the skanks in school.

"_I'm fucking Emmett McCarty." _

"YOU'RE WHAT?" I screamed. This was unbelievable. She hadn't known him for more than a few days, and they were already sleeping together. Sure Rose was a slut, and I was pretty loose myself, but this was way more than any of us had ever done before. Was this the 'girl-talk' she'd called to have?

"_Don't make me say it again. I just told you this so you wouldn't think that both of your friends are leaving you behind. Wait, that not true. I also said this, because I think you should pull yourself together and make Jasper look at you." _

I though this over for a moment. And then, an evil plan formed in my head.

"Rosalie, I think I have a plan. Can you borrow me that skanky ass dress you have. You know; the one that makes you look amazingly cheap?"

"_Bravo girl, bravo" _Rose laughed.

Before I hung up, I said:" Oh and don't think that we're not talking about this later. Because you fucking Emmett have got to be the gossip of the season."

I would so make Jasper Whitlock look at me. And if things happened my way, he would to a lot more than look.

**

* * *

****EPOV**

I was nervous as hell, when I pulled up in front of Bella's house. I hadn't given anything away about out date, so there was a chance that she would hate it. I surely hoped she wouldn't.

I rang Bella's doorbell, and nearly passed out when Chief Swan answered the door. He wasn't wearing his uniform, but that didn't make his serious face any less frightening.

"Hello you must be Edward. Come on in"

The words could have been friendly, but they weren't. It reminded me of a spider welcoming a fly into to its web.

I followed Chief Swan into the living room, where we sat down. Him in the chair, and me on the couch. The silence was deafening. Luckily, Bella was down after a few minutes.

And that was where things got awkward.

Bella looked beautiful, and more importantly, she was wearing a skirt. My mouth was open, but I wasn't able to close it. I was stunned. She was the most amazingly beautiful girl I'd ever seen, and I would never gather enough courage to tell her that. I felt a part of me rising to salute Bella's insanely long legs, be fore I pulled myself together and thought of dead puppies.

Chief Swan clears his throat, and I realized that I had more than an erection to think about. That was also the moment I realized that he was seeing me staring at his daughter.

"Well Bella, have a nice evening. Edward, remember this; if you get any funny ideas, I own a gun. And I have a license to use it. I just need you to give me a reason"

"Dad!" Bella sounded horrified, but not nearly as much as I was. I was scared shit less already, and we hadn't even been on our date yet.

"Come on Edward, let's go." Bella said, looking at her father with a death glare. A glare her father returned to me.

"Bye Mr.…. I mean Chief Swan. I'll have Bella home before 9 tonight." I knew that wasn't Bella's curfew, but I thought that I might but me in Chief Swan's good graces, if I brought his daughter home two hours before she _had_ to be home.

"You should" he answered.

Once Bella and I were in my car, I let out the breath I'd been holding inside the house. I was embarrassed when I noticed that my hands were actually fucking shaking. It was the most awkward thing.

"Edward," Bella laughed quietly, once she noticed my shaking excuses for hands.

"There's no need to be scared. My dad wouldn't really shoot you. He's just flexing his muscles. Please be calm?" She leaned over and started humming some song, while stroking my hair.

This was ridiculous. It was out first real date, and I was being a pussy because I met her father. I'd actually hoped for a little more kissing, but after this, Bella would probably never let my touch her lips ever again.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm sorry for being such a fucking pussy. I really, really am. I know it's not really that attractive, so I totally understand if you don't want to go out with me now. I mean, I wouldn't want to date me…."

I never got to finish that sentence, because suddenly Bella's lips were attached to mine. I was shocked for a second or two, but then I responded to the kiss. I let my hands find her waits, and I gently licked her bottom lip. Bella made a content little sound, and started rubbing her upper body against my chest.

_Mhhh… yeah baby. Do that again, but without your shirt on, please. _

I moved my kisses down her neck, and inhaled deeply. She smelled wonderful. There was a hint of perfume, but mostly she just smelled the same as always. Like Bella.

I started sucking on the flesh of her neck, while Bella toyed with my hair. This was heaven to me, and I never wanted to leave the car. Being this close to Bella, was all I would ever need. I was content inside my own little Bella-Bubble, when she said:

"I think we should drive now. My dad saw this whole thing from the living room window, and he is not looking please with you right now."

I shot up from my position at Bella's neck, prying to God that Bella was kidding. Sadly, she was not. In the window a few feet away, was Charles Swan. He looked like he wanted to kill me, and then bring me back to life, just so he could kill me again.

"Shit" I mumbled, so stiff with fear, I couldn't even start the car so I could get away from the angry policeman's driveway.

"Come on Edward. I know my dad and he would never kill you, but he would get you in jail." I looked over at Bella, who was also looking a bit paler than usual.

I finally gained control over my limps again, and drove away from the Swan residence. Just barely hitting the speed limit.

**

* * *

****BPOV**

Seeing Edward so afraid of my father was comical to say the least. I knew my dad could seem very scary, but he was actually very teddy- bear like.

"So," I started, trying to lighten the mood.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you, so don't even try asking" Edward answered, gaining a little more color in his cheeks. He was so fucking cute, and I just wanted to lick him all over.

"But while we're driving, I thought we might do a question game. Are you up for it?" Edward asked.

"Really? Like twenty questions?" I grinned, thinking about that cliché. Was there really no other way of getting to know each other? What about just doing something, and then find out something about the other person by accident?

But I already knew a little about Edward, from out time in his bedroom. And he really seemed interested in knowing everything there was to know about me.

So I gave in.

"Okay, let's do it. But remember, we already know the most basic things about each other." I said.

Edward laughed, and I think my heart swelled up to about five times its original size. He had the most beautiful laugh in the world, and he looked so carefree and happy when he laughed and smiled.

Edward started asking questions, and I answered them. Most of them were pretty regular; what was my favorite TV show? What was my favorite band? Things like that, which we hadn't gotten to back in his bedroom.

And then there were other questions. Were my parents divorced? For how long had they been divorced?

I didn't mind those questions either. It wasn't like my parents slitting up was a fresh wound, so I told Edward all he wanted to know.

When it was my turn, I started asking the weirdest questions I could think of. I already knew the basic things, and I had always believed that you learned more about a person, by asking them random things.

I wanted to know whether or not he believed in aliens? What color his toothbrush was? Was his closet divided by color, or was it like mine, a total mess? Did he have any annoying habits? Was he afraid of flying? What was his favorite swear word?

Edward didn't really seem to get my game in the beginning, but after a couple of questions, he started to play along.

"Okay," he said laughing after my last question. "If you pick any kind of take out to live of for the rest of your life, what would it be?"

"Hmmm… that's a tricky one." I thought about it for a moment. "Chinese I think. I just love everything Chinese, and there are so many different things to order. Now, pick one: Regular milk or low fat milk?"

"Shit, what kind of question is that?!" we both laughed. It felt good to have this kind of connection with someone. That sounded like I didn't have any close friends, which wasn't true at all, but this was still very different. I'd spent most of my time in High School dreaming about Edward, so in reality, it was nice to have this kind of connection with _Edward. _"Regular milk, I guess. " Edward added.

"Would you rather drown or be shot?"

I feigned insult. "Are you seriously asking your date how she'd rather die? Where are we really going? Are you murdering me in the woods later?"

Edward's face suddenly went green, and he looked at me with panic in his eyes.

"No! Bella that was a stupid thing to ask, I'm sorry. I'm so…."

"Edward, Edward, Edward. Relax. I'm sorry, this was my fault. I should joke with you like that. Can you forgive me?" I felt dreadful. When I knew how afraid Edward was of insulting me, I should play with him like that. I was an awful person.

"Well," Edward said, looking normal again. That boy changed skin tone way more than I did.

"That depends on how you answer the question"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Edward cut me off.

"It doesn't have to be right now. We're here, so let's start walking."

I looked out of the window. "It's a bunch of trees." I observed.

"Very good Bella, but it's not here we're having our date. We just need to walk a little."

"Okay," I got out of the car, and we started walking through the trees. We were silent for a little while. A nice kind of silence.

And then something even nicer happened. Edward took my hand.

**

* * *

**

**AN: I'm sorry about the many changes in POV. I hope it didn't bother you too much.**

**Now, I have something important to ask you guys**:

**What color is **_**your**_** toothbrush? **

**I've been asked for longer chapters, and I'll try to do that, but I can't make any promises.**

**Leave me love for this chapter, and you'll get the rest of the date in the next one. **


	12. Be My Baby part 2

**AN: The last part of the date… this chapter was killing me! arhg. **

**Song for this chapter: **Be My Baby, by The Ronettes

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

Edward had brought me to a clearing of sorts. It was a pretty little piece of land, in the middle of the woods. There were little forest flowers everywhere, and in the middle of the clearing, was a red and white table cloth placed. It was an old fashioned picnic.

"Awwww" I couldn't help the girl-like sound that escaped my mouth at that moment. It was kind of cliché, and I was pretty sure that Edward had gotten this idea from a women's magazine or some romantic movie. But it was so Edward. He'd probably been nervous as to what to plan for us, so he'd gone with something simple. And in my eyes, something adorable.

"I know its a little uhhh… cliché, but I was told that every girl likes picnics, so I thought this would be a pretty safe choice."

"Edward this is perfect, don't worry. I love this idea, and frankly this shows that you spend time on this date, and didn't just make a reservation at some restaurant."

"Well… actually," Edward said, his face getting as red as a tomato. "Jasper helped me out with this"

Was he embarrassed that he'd gotten help to arrange a picnic? He was a guy for fucks sake; I didn't expect him to be able to do this all on his own anyway.

I just smiled at him, and sat down on the middle of the cloth. I'd had a lot of naughty dreams of Edward ever since our first kiss, so I'd decided that tonight/ this late afternoon, we would take this one step further. I'd had almost no experience, but I did have Alice and Rosalie for best bitches, so I had heard some pretty dirty things over the past year or so. They thought that I didn't care when they told me about their fuck times, but I did. I almost took notes.

But with my limited experience, I wasn't sure how to seduce Edward. He was pretty stiff, no pun intended, and I wasn't loose enough to just take off my panties and say: "Take me big boy"

_Things will just have to work themselves out. But if we haven't as much as kissed at 9 o'clock, I'll do this the Rosalie Hale way. Without underwear. _

Edward and I sat down, and I threw myself at the bucket of food Edward had brought us. I knew that Alice had said never to eat like you would when you were alone, when on a date, but I was so fucking starving that I didn't care that Edward was sitting right next to me.

But at some point I heard a muffled laugh, and I looked up at Edward. He was looking at me with an amused grin on his face, and it didn't look like he had eaten at all so far.

"What?" I asked, self-consciously. I reached out for a napkin, but Edward beat me to it. He took one, and wiped my mouth. Maybe I was just very sexually frustrated, but I thought that was very hot.

"You've got a little… something on your face. " Edward said, with laughter clear in his voice. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, newsflash baby: girls don't really eat in a fancy way. We get real fucking hungry too."

Edward's eyes darkened suddenly, and I got afraid that I'd said something insulting.

He leaned closer towards me, and said:" Say that again"

I was confused. "What?" I asked puzzled.

"You called me… baby. I liked that a lot. Please…" he blushed, and had a cute yet embarrassed look on his face. "…say it again." His words ended in a mumble.

I couldn't help the wicked grin that probably appeared on my face. I hadn't really thought about using that word at all, so the fact that it had affected Edward in any way was amazing to me.

_Time to play! _Naughty Bella whispered in my ear, and I couldn't agree with her more.

I leaned even closer towards Edward, and made sure that our lips were almost touching but not entirely. I made a little noise of contentment, and looked up at him through my lashes. Edward may not have had a ton of muscles, but he was insanely tall, and for me that was a major turn on.

I took a little breath, and steadied my voice before I said:" Baby" in my most seductive voice. I probably sounded ridiculous, but judging from the look in Edwards eyes, I had certainly made an impression.

"Again," Edward breathed out, and my eyes got wide. Where had all this confidence come from?

**

* * *

****EPOV**

Where the fuck had all my new found confidence appeared from?!

I had no fucking clue why, but suddenly I wasn't nervous about embarrassing myself in front of the girl I loved. I was just so fucking ecstatic that she'd called me an endearment that I wanted to hear her say it again.

And oh my fucking God, when she nearly kissed me and whispered; "Baby" to me, I nearly came in my pants. I had no fucking sexual experience with anything other than my right hand, so a girl calling me 'Baby', was nearly a hand job to me.

And fuck, how I wanted to hear her say that word again.

Bella smiled in a wicked way, and I knew, that she knew, that she had me wrapped around her little finger. I was so fucking far gone, it wasn't even funny.

Bella started to place tiny kisses on my lips, and she would say 'Baby' between each little one. This wasn't one of those crazy make out sessions that I'd hear people at school talk about, but even though I'd only experienced very few of those, I was pretty sure that I would rather do this with Bella.

After a minute or so, I couldn't stand anymore teasing, so I did something I would never have thought my geeky self capable of.

I placed my hands on Bella's ass, and leaned forward so she ended up on her back. I got on top of her, but made sure that I wasn't placing any weight on her.

I looked her in the eyes.

"Is this okay?" I asked nervously, all my confidence from before now completely gone. "I could…" she cut me off.

"This is perfect Edward. Don't be nervous, okay?" she didn't say it in a condescending voice, or like she was talking to a child. She said it to comfort me, and to make sure that I aware of how she felt.

_This is why I love you. _I thought. Because I did. I was in love with Bella Swan.

"Now," she said from underneath me. "Weren't you going to do something?" she winked at me as well.

I swallowed my fear, and caught her lips. I didn't want to over think it, so I just kissed her. At first it was sweet closed-mouth kissed, but they seemed to bore Bella, 'cause she deepened the kiss, by licking my bottom lip lazily. I made a little gasping sound, before allowing Bella's tongue to enter my mouth. I didn't really know how to do this, but my tongue seemed to. I just followed Bella's moves.

And God, it felt good.

My hands seemed to have gotten a life of their own, as they travelled from their place at Bella's wait, and up towards her breast. Normally shy, awkward Edward would have asked permission to touch Bella's breast, but with the kissing going on, and the fact that Bella had told me not to be nervous, I just did it. I let both my hands fall onto the wonderful pair of womanly attributes. Bella didn't make a sound, other than the little kissing sounds she'd been making the entire time, and I took that as a good sign. I started gently massaging them, as I'd somewhere that breasts were very sensitive. Bella really seemed to like that, as she arched her back, and that way encouraging me to keep going. Bella started biting gently at my lower lip, while I experimented. I loved feeling Bella this way, but I wished there were no clothes between my hands and her skin. But suddenly, all my over thinking returned, and things that Emmett and the boys in the locker room had said, entered my head.

_Should I really call them 'breasts'? Are 'tits' more modern? And should I just take her shirt off, or should I ask her if she would like that? Is my tongue doing the right thing? Is those sounds normal, or am I choking her? _

Suddenly Bella broke away from me.

"Edward," she said sounding a little out of breath. "You're over thinking again, I can feel it. Just stop it. If it helps, then you are a really good kisser. I don't have a lot to compare to, but it feels really good."

She pushed herself off the ground, and I backed off her. She shook her head at that, and grabbed my collar to hold me in place.

"Let me help you relax" she suddenly said, and with a blink of an eye, she had removed her shirt. If I'd though that her breasts looked amazing in one of her tight tops it was nothing compared to them, just clad in a dark blue bra. They were pushed up a little, but not like Tanya's, which always seemed like they were going to pop out and eat you at any minute.

But Bella's were beautiful, perfect. They weren't too big or overly small. They were Bella, and I couldn't control myself around Bella.

"Can I?" I asked, motioning towards her breasts. She nodded, and I went to work. I massaged and stroked. I even started kissing them a little. When Bella made a little moaning sound, I made my kisses deeper. I pulled her bra cups down, and I could not look away. Her nipples were a pretty rosy color, and they were very hard. They were almost begging me to lick them, and who was I to deny them anything?

I held onto both breasts, not ever wanting my hands anywhere else, while I licked, sucked, bit, and pulled her nipples. Always gently, but not with any less passion.

And Bella liked it a _lot_. She was moaning and pulling my hair. It didn't really hurt, but I did help me to figure out when I did something she really liked.

I don't know how much time I spent worshipping her breasts, but at some point I got up for air. I looked into Bella's eyes, to see if she was disgusted with me.

She clearly wasn't.

"You are really good that that" Bella purred, getting up on all fours. I sat back, and watched as she crawled towards me.

"I want to try something" Bella said blushing a little. This was the first time she was blushing, so I was curious as to what she wanted to try.

She started kissing my neck, and nibbling the skin where my shoulder and neck met. I was so distracted by her tongue, that I didn't notice what her hands were doing until I felt cool air against little Eddie.

I broke away from her mouth.

"Bella" I gasped. "What are you…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence, because Bella put her soft warm hand around my penis.

"Uhhhh…. Bella" I groaned, not able to contain any sounds of pleasure.

She ran her hand slowly up and down my… _cock_, gently spreading the precum over the head of it. I was moaning and groaning and probably sounded like an idiot, but it felt so fucking amazing. I had my head thrown back, and my eyes tightly closed.

Bella started running her hand up and down faster, and even squeezed my cock once in a while. I made a growling noise.

"Bella… please baby, squeeze me again. That felt fucking incredible. Please baby, keep going"

And she did. I was embarrassed when I came after no more than a few minutes, but Bella didn't look disappointed in me. She looked like she was glowing, and smiled at me like I was someone she had really missed.

"Edward did you know that you are fucking beautiful when you come?" she asked, with a adoring smile on her face.

I laughed. "No I didn't. Did you know that you're a fucking goddess? "

"I did not know that" Bella smiled wickedly. "But I'm sure that you'll tell me again sometime, if I do _that_ to you again"

"Bella baby," I said, rubbing my nose against hers. "I'll tall you no matter what "

**

* * *

**

AN: Wow, I don't think I've ever written the word 'Breasts' so many times before!

**But it's Geekward after all, and I don't think a true geek would think the word 'tits' the first time he saw a pair. Or maybe that's just the geeks I know? **

**Oh and I know it may seem like a little much that they are both thinking 'I love you' ****about each other, but in my head they are 16 or something like that, and where I'm from it's very normal for teenagers that age to think they love each other immediately. So, that's why these two are the way they are.**

**Leave me some love please?**


	13. Striptease

**AN: ****Shit I'm so sorry for the delay, you guys. RL has been fucking around with me the last month, and will probably continue being a little bitch for the next couple of weeks. Or maybe a month.**

**Warning: Religion is being mentioned in this chapter. Not all of it is flattering. Please read with caution. **

**Sorry if this chapter has mistakes... I'm pretty sure I got them all, but you never know.**

**Song for this chapter: **Striptease by Dignity Kane

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**EMPOV**

I loved eating pussy. It was the most satisfying thing in the world.

I'd always liked giving girls head, just because they got so loving afterwards. Well, that wasn't the only reason why. I liked how girls tasted, smelled, felt and sounded. The moans they'd make. The smooth skin around their pussy and legs. The general smell of aroused girl. I loved it, and it was killing me that I didn't get to do it more often.

I'd done it a total of four times. It's was a small number considering the numbers the other guys in the locker room had, but it was better than Edward and Jasper.

My first time at licking a girl, was when I was fifteen. I'd been drunk at my grandmother's house, and I had been sent outside to sober up. My granny's house was near a beach, so that was where I'd gone. I'd found a horny girl, who had not only been my first kiss but also my first fuck. She was probably drunk too, because there was no way in hell, that a loose girl like that lived anywhere near my grandmother's house. The girl and I had spent the night on the beach, licking, touching and fucking the shit out of each other. It sounded like a very bad porn movie, so no wonder Jasper and Edward didn't believe me.

The fuck itself was probably lacking a lot to be desired, since I was fifteen and the horniest virgin to ever walk the earth. Well, except Edward.

But the licking part was something I was good at right from the beginning. She told me that repeatedly afterwards. I didn't even remember the girl's name, but I remembered the night. She was my first pussy to lick.

My second, third and fourth time at licking was with a woman named Betty. Betty was a pretty older woman, who was bored to death with her much older husband. I later found out that it was the same woman who'd taken Jacob Black's virginity, but I didn't know that at the time. Stupid cougar.

I'd met Betty while shopping for my mom one afternoon. She was out shopping for condoms. We met, she was horny, I was intrigued and an hour later I was working my ass off trying to get her off before her husband came home. We'd met two times after that. Then I found out about Black, and I stopped returning her calls.

My point was that pussy was a gift from God, and that I loved licking, tasting and just looking at the thing.

Now I was finally near a girl's private parts again, and this time was better than any other. It was Rosalie Hale this time, and I nearly came just watching her stand in my doorway. I had never been so fucking thankful for the fact that my folks weren't home as I was tonight.

Rosalie's girly bits smelled, tasted, and felt so much better than any fucking girl ever had, and I'd thought that I would come in my pants the moment I saw her bare kitty. I'd seen bareness before, but it was the fact that my nose was pressed flat against Rosalie Hale's naked clit, that had me panting.

"Mmmmhhh… Emmett. _Fuck_, baby yess! Ahh…"

I smiled against her. I should have known that Rosalie weren't quiet in bed. She liked to talk and to make me moan. So far this was our third hook up, but only my first time with my tongue inside her. I had no idea why she hadn't let my come this near her naked parts before, but I was thanking the gods that she'd let me tonight.

What can I say? I like pussies.

"Ooh, Emmett yess! Do that again" Rosalie moaned loudly, tugging my hair. She was tossing and turning, but still held my face pressed firmly against her. I would want it any other way.

"This?" I asked growling, as I licked her all the way from the beginning of the slit to her little bundle of nerves.

When I reached her clit, I started sucking on it. Rose seemed to really like that, so I lightly ran my teeth over it. That seemed to do the trick.

Rose nearly screamed as she came on my tongue.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _FUCCCKKK!" _

Though I was happy I'd given he pleasure, I was a little disappointed. I'd only been at it for about two minutes, so I'd not even been longing for air yet.

But the disappointment melted away when I saw Rosalie's satisfied face. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing was just slowing down, and her eyes were glazed over.

She had a small smirk on her lips, as she said: "Well, I think we just found your talent. I would never have guessed that you were such a great… _kisser_" she purred_._

I grinned crookedly. "Thanks"

I lay down next to her, and started stoking her hair. Girls weren't the only ones who good loving after a good pussy lick.

"Hmmm…. This is nice." Rosalie mumbled, while she snuggled into my arms.

I was not in love with Rosalie Hale. I wasn't, and she was not in love with me. But it did hurt me that she felt like we needed to be a secret. I wanted to shout out: "I'M FUCKING ROSALIE HALE!" so loud that everyone in Forks could hear me. But I wouldn't. Because as long as Rosalie wanted me like this, I would take it.

I was after all a nerd, so her even looking at me was a fucking miracle.

**JPOV**

"But Edward, you promised you would come today"

How I hated to sound like a girl, but sometimes I was amazed by how inconsiderate my friends could be.

When I'd asked Edward and Emmett to come to church today last Thursday, I hadn't expected Emmett to come. He hadn't sat a foot inside a church since his grandmother died, so it wasn't likely that he would show up. And I had been right, he hadn't showed up.

But I had expected more from Edward. He'd agreed to come that Thursday, but the service was now starting in a few minutes and he was here yet. I called him, and what did I find.

Edward was with _Bella_ of all people. I knew that they were still testing out their relationship and all, but he'd promised to attend this particular service, and I was very disappointed that he was bailing on me.

"_Look Jazz I'm sorry. I know you really wanted me to go to this thing today, and I'm really fucking sorry I can't be there, but I'm in Port Angeles right now, so there's really no way I'm going to fucking make it." _

I flinched at his use of the swear word. Both Edward and Emmett swore like sailors, and I didn't comment on it usually, but that didn't mean that I enjoyed listening to them raping the English language.

I was disappointed to say the least. I'd never told neither of the guys' why I wanted them to attend this service so badly. I was a sort of 'guest speaker' today. I'd been begging my father for ages to let me hold some part of the sermon, but he'd always used the excuse that I was too young. A few weeks ago though, he'd asked me if it was still something I wanted to do.

And I certainly did.

I'd asked Emmett and Edward to come, and I had secretly been so excited about them seeing my up by the alter that I was nearly bouncing up and down.

And now, they were bursting my bubble.

"Fine," I sighed, trying to hide the disappointment and hurt in my voice. This would mean that the only people hearing my speak the holy words of God, for the first time ever, would be my parents and the old people from Forks Elderly Home.

"_See you later"_ Edward said, and the phone went dead.

I looked at it for a long moment, like I could make Edward come out of it or something. It was girly and not very Christian of me, but I just couldn't let go of the fact that my supposedly best friends had let my down for their girls. Women were coming between us, and I didn't like it one bit.

_Maybe you should just become a monk Jasper, and that way women would never be an issue._

I shook my head to myself, while I started gathering my papers before the church bell started to ring. I wasn't fond of my friends being more interested in their girlfriends than their best friend over ten years, but becoming a monk was a definite no-no.

I loved God, but being 'married' to him wasn't something I would be interested in.

When the bell started to ring, I went inside the main part of the church and sat next to my mother.

I loved my mom, I really did, but even I had to admit that she looked hilarious whenever she went to church. She was the reason that the stereotypical Christian-woman was born.

She wore a pink suit, with white shoes and pearls in her ears, on her finger and around her neck. Her blond hair was curled up, and looked like a halo around her head. Well, the part of her head you could see. Because the most part, was covered in the ugliest hat I'd ever seen. It was huge, and the same color as her suit. It had artificial flowers, and more pearls on it.

The comical part, was that whenever she turned her head, she would almost knock down everyone standing within two feet of her. My mother had that kind of outfit in several different colors, and she took great pride in always looking polished and clean.

My father started talking, and I tried not to jump up and down in my seat, with great difficulty. I wanted to get up there, and show every one that though I might look a lot like my father, I was my own person.

Half an hour through the service, my father finally said:

"My son Jasper, has wanted to do part of a sermon, for a long time. I believe in my son, and I think that you'll all enjoy what he has to say."

My mother squeezed my hand hard, and I looked into her big blue eyes, filled with pride. I smiled, and got up from my seat. Inside my head, everybody should be clapping, but there was a respectful silence. But it didn't matter. I was going to show everybody how great I was. Sin or not.

Once I got up to the alter I stared out at the people in the church. And I didn't feel nervous at all. I opened my mouth, and started speaking.

It felt like I was drinking hot chocolate. Warmth filled my insides, ad I spoke and saw the people inside the church, hang by my every word. This was what I'd wanted to do, since my first time at a church.

My only regret in that moment was that my friends weren't there to witness my big moment. Because in my opinion, this was the biggest. Bigger than graduation. Bigger than silly birthdays.

I let my gaze fall onto the bench, which I had 'reserved' for Emmett and Edward, and nearly had a heart attack. Sitting there, looking like something that didn't belong in a church, was Alice Brandon. She wore a lot of make up as usual, but it was her dress that caught my eye. Since she was sitting down, I couldn't really tell how long it was, but knowing just a little bit about Alice, I was sure that it just barely covered her backside.

It was gold. That alone should indicate that I didn't belong in church, or anywhere for that matter, before 10 pm. It was very tight, and strapless. It was a little big on Alice, but it just made her even prettier in it.

Once I stopped noticing her dress, I finally got a good look at her face. She was smiling broadly, just like she did everyday. But this particular Sunday, her smile held something more than just plain cheerfulness.

She was proud. It was pouring out of her every cell. And I was aware that we didn't know each other very well, but I just knew that she was proud of _me. _

While staring blindly at Alice, I had apparently continued talking, and had now finished my part of the sermon. Polite applause filled the church, but the only thing I noticed was Alice sitting there in her inappropriate dress, clapping and smiling at me. She more than made up for the fact that neither Edward or Emmett had showed up.

**APOV**

The dress I'd borrowed from Rose was… inappropriate to say the least. Of course it was supposed to be a lot tighter than it was on me, and I cursed my small figure not for the first time.

I also cursed the fact that my fucking brilliant plan, had led me to church. I hadn't been since I was baptized. I noticed how all the old sluts stared at me like I was Satan's spawn or something, but I just smiled at them. I didn't need them to like me. I just needed Jasper.

It did hurt me a bit. I wasn't a complete cold hearted bitch. But I had long ago decided that looking slutty was better than nothing.

When Jasper had gotten up to the alter I'd forgotten about everything else. I did not know Jasper very well, since he spent most of his spare time trying to avoid me, but I did know that he had always longed to be able to hold an entire sermon, or some of one, by himself.

And I felt so fucking proud of him, while he stood there. And he looked at me. He really looked at me. And I knew that he could no longer ignore me. It just wasn't possible.

When he finished his part of the service, his father took over to wrap everything up. I saw Jasper sitting down next to his mother, and cringed yet again at her outfit. It was killing me to look at her, but she was sitting next to Jasper and was wearing almost neon pink clothes, so there was no way I could ignore her.

Sadly.

After hearing Jasper's part of the service, I started remembering why I hated going to church so much. It was boring, and quite frankly, the people who attended every Sunday was a bunch of hypocritical, old assholes.

Finally Reverend Hale stopped talking, and people started clearing out the church. I got up form my seat, and ignored all the hateful looks I received, as I made my way towards the person who had made me get up this early on a Sunday morning.

Oh, I had no plan of being the first one speaking to Jasper today, or to show him how desperate I really was. I was just going to… lurk him into making the first move.

I moved past Jasper, and since there were so many people surrounding him, I had no problem pressing my tits against his chest, and pretending that it was an accident.

I knew the exact moment I got his… _full_ attention. His cock pressed against my hips, and I made sure to make eye contact for a moment longer, than what was polite before I moved away from him.

I could practically feel his eyes on my ass, as I swayed my hips while walking towards the exit.

_Three, two… ONE. _

Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm, and I was pulled into a small closet-like room. There were shelves with bibles and alter wine on the walls, and on the door hung a large poster with the words: "What Would Jesus Do?"

But I only noticed these things in passing, because I was suddenly pressed against the same door as mentioned before, and my arms were held over my head by a strong pair of hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not able to hide the excitement in my voice. Jasper was standing close to me, his blue eyes burning with an emotion I hoped was lust. I sure had tried hard to get that reaction from him.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked. "You never attend church? Are you here to torture me? Are you the devil?"

"Okay, first of all; never call a girl the devil. That is not the way to get laid. Second: Maybe I'm going to start attending church. I mean look at this dress, it's not really suitable to wear anywhere else" I pulled one of my hands loose from his grip, and ran it down the silky fabric of my dress. I smiled teasingly as I saw Jasper's eyes following that movement.

"You… why are you following me?" he asked, desperation seeping into his voice.

My forehead wrinkled. Did he really not know why? Was he so stupid? Well, at least I was smart enough for both of us. I gathered all the last courage I had in me, and leaned closer to his face.

My lips nearly touched his, and I then said:

"I'm not following you babe. Don't give yourself so much credit."

The next thing he did, really shocked me. His lips fell hard onto mine, and his tongue forced my mouth open.

**AN: Yay! Go Alice. **

**So, not much EXB in this chapter, but there will be no other POVs but ****theirs in the next chapter. We are going to see what Edward did with his 'girlfriend' instead of going to church like a good boy. (hee hee) **

**Can't promise when the next chappie is going to be up, but I'll try to squeeze some writing in, for the next couple of weeks. **

**Leave me some love please. **


End file.
